A Cursed Wound
by looneyluna
Summary: Remus and Tonks suffer the effects of a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes experiment. Warning! Mature content ahead. Please pay attention to the rating of this story! Complete 11042006.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story is written for personal enjoyment. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to JK Rowling and the publishers who I am too lazy to name.

--

A Cursed Wound

Chapter One –

--

_Merlin's beard, I'm so old. I have a good ten years on her, _Remus Lupin thought to himself as he watched his "date" try to dance with a Ministry official. The Ministry official obviously regretted asking Nymphadora Tonks to dance now. How had he let her talk him into this? Not only was his rented dress robe ridiculously expensive, but it was uncomfortable as well. She'd been so persuasive about him accompanying her to the ball tonight. Undoubtedly, she could have anybody she pleased. Yet, here he was, doing her a favor.

_Face it, man. All Nymphadora has to do is crook her little finger, and you come running. _Last year, she'd had to work security for the First Annual Celebratory Ball. But this year, not only had she managed to nick an invitation, she'd managed to get the night off.

He had no delusions of grandeur. He was a pity date. He was her personal charity case.

After Sirius died, Remus had found that Grimmauld Place and a vault full of Galleons had been willed to him. Some officials in the Ministry had tried to keep the sudden, newfound wealth from him due to his condition. In the end, they had no legal precedent to keep it from him.

Sirius always did have a wicked sense of humor. A werewolf who actually owned property and had wealth was a rarity.

Remus had tried giving Grimmauld and the vault full of Galleons to Harry, but he had refused, telling him that it was Sirius' wish to see the Ministry squirm. He'd tried giving his inheritance to Tonks, but she had just smiled and laughed, telling him that she would use it as her occasional crash pad if he didn't mind.

Merlin, but her laughter and smile were enough to tempt him to act on the wolfish impulses that consumed him every month. If Sirius were alive, he'd hex Remus to Hades if he had ever discovered his feelings for Tonks.

One would think Nymphadora's trademark pink hair was odd, but that was part of her charm. She was charming and…firm, the curves of her body the stuff his dreams were made of.

His nightmares were fraught with erotic images of her crying beneath him as he marked her. He'd given up on intimacy long ago. His nature would not permit him to take a lover. His life of celibacy was oft relieved by his hand. He was probably the oldest living virgin in Great Britain.

It was impossible for him to take a lover. The wolf that lingered within him would demand to mark a lover. He had only seen it once before…a wizard with the telltale bite mark on his neck who had been marked by a she-wolf. No sane witch would want to bear the mark of a wolf's mate.

"You're thinking too hard," Tonks murmured, her voice bringing him out of his reverie.

She was a vision, her low-cut pink gown leaving little to his overactive imagination. She wasn't well endowed, but he'd spent sleepless nights imagining what it would be like to take the tempting tips of her breasts into his mouth and nipping at them until she begged him to stop. What would she taste like? If she tasted like she smelled, it would be like the vanilla and roses that lingered after she showered.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" Remus asked casually.

"I didn't do too much damage," she replied cheekily. "He can still walk."

Grinning, Remus offered her his arm. He enjoyed her sense of humor. Nymphadora knew she was a hazardous klutz, but at least she had the grace to laugh at herself. "Shall we go annoy Severus and get some punch?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Motioning for her to lead the way, Remus couldn't help but look at her bum as it swayed provocatively in the skintight gown. It was as if she were wiggling her hips on purpose. A sly grin spread across his face. He couldn't help it. Tonks on the prowl amused and annoyed him at the same time. She'd better be careful how she wiggled her hips; she might trip.

Severus was wearing his usual "I'm-here-against-my-will" scowl as they approached the punch bowl. He was just standing there, half-full cup in hand. The Potions professor's stare was almost vacant. If he didn't know better, Remus would have believed his ex-classmate looked positively serene.

"Severus," he greeted the man with the barest amount of civility he could muster. After all, he was the reason he'd resigned from Hogwarts.

"Sev." Tonks bumped against the dour Potions master and conjured a cup for the punch..

_Is she flirting with the greasy git?_ A tinge of jealously spread through Remus and he scowled.

Severus gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Scooping a conjured cup into the punch, Tonks lifted it to her blush pink lips and sipped. She gagged, her face folding up as though she was about to morph into an ugly, old hag.

"Bloody hell!" she sputtered. "That's disgusting! I think I'm going to honk."

Remus took the cup from her and sniffed the contents. He took a hesitant sip. With a determined gulp, Remus swallowed the contents. Waving his wand, he incinerated the cup and its contents.

"Thanks for warning us about the awful punch, Sev," Tonks muttered. "Bloody wanker."

A smile spread across Severus' stone features. "It was my pleasure, Nymphadora."

Remus rolled his eyes, wondering if Severus would ever let the past go. "All right, Tonks?"

He watched in amusement as her face contorted again. It was not a flattering picture, but it was endearing to him nonetheless.

"I'm going to the loo," Tonks announced loudly.

Remus smiled apologetically. "I'll go find something else to drink."

--

Pacing the length of the sitting room, Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Bugger frustration! Tonks was upstairs, getting ready for bed, totally oblivious that he had a raging hard on for her.

_Hard on. What crass terminology. I'm aroused and she is blissfully ignorant as usual. _He could just imagine her peeling off that sexy pink gown and showering. Was her skin pink too? Were her nipples dark rose?

_Bugger, I'm hot. _He had already removed as much clothing as he could while remaining decent. He had hung his robe on the rack. His shoes were off. His dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up. To make matters worse, he could still taste and smell that horrendous punch that Snape hadn't warned him and Tonks about. Tonks was right. Severus was a bloody wanker. It was as though the punch had permeated every cell in his body – every cell wanting nothing more than to sink into Tonks.

He'd shower when she was done. _That's it. I'll take the longest, coldest shower I can possibly stand._ Bugger this old house. It wasn't possible to use any of the other showers. The water pressure just wouldn't allow it.

Feeling the wolf stalking back and forth in his mind, Remus stopped pacing and gazed into the fireplace. There was no fire there, but the temptation of Flooing away certainly held its appeal. He was so aroused right now, it felt as though his rigid member would jump through his trousers. After Tonks was finished with her shower, he would take the matter into his own hand… literally.

Masturbating was harmless, right? Masturbating while thinking of Tonks was exquisite. He'd done it before. Why should this time be any different? Why shouldn't he be allowed his fantasies?

_Because you're madly in love with your best mate's cousin, and said mate wouldn't take too kindly to you marking the pink-haired witch and ruining her life,_the voice of reason whispered softly.

Sitting on the settee, Remus lowered his head into his hands and prayed, "Merlin, give me strength."

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell!" Remus shouted in surprise, jumping up and edging toward the fireplace. Had she put a silencing charm on her feet? What the hell was wrong with him? Normally, he could smell her before he could hear her. Merlin's balls, he was hot. Perhaps the second cup of punch he had managed to find at the ball had been spiked.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said, her voice low, husky, and insincere, "I didn't mean to startle you."

He barely heard her apology as a visual assessment of her carried the rest of the blood from his brain to his loins. She was beautiful, dressed not in her usual Weird Sisters' shirt and shorts, but dressed in a pink robe that opened just enough for him to glimpse the slight angle of cleavage that had plagued his thoughts.

"I thought you'd gone to bed already," Remus murmured softly, trying to sound nonchalant and turning toward the fireplace. With a handful of Floo powder, he could remove himself from temptation – a temptation that was so enticingly close, just a mere breath away.

"Not without you," Tonks replied seductively as she approached him.

"Excuse me?" his voice cracked as he looked at her.

"Cor," she exclaimed and reached for him. "Aren't you tired of dancing around this?"

"T-This?" His voice was unsteady and unsure as he dodged her attempts to get closer. He was having a dream. No, he was having a nightmare. He would never even allow himself to consider claiming the nymph as his mate. She would never forgive him.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you're afraid." Tonks stalked him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"T-Tonks," Remus stuttered, "Nymphadora." He said her given name out loud, trying to bring her to her senses. "I think your judgment is impaired. Perhaps it's the punch? Maybe it was spiked?

She smiled, her smile only bolstering his resolve that he needed to escape. "I felt this way before the punch," she said. "I've felt this way ever since I met you. I may be a bit tipsy, but my judgment is not impaired."

Tonks withdrew her wand from the cleavage of her breasts and flicked it toward the fireplace. "_Accio_ Floo powder," she said, the bucket of magical dust automatically flying toward her.

Remus made a grab for the bucket as it flew past him. Instead of capturing the bucket, he caught his toe on the rug and stumbled into the young Auror. It was like a bad comedy act, him bumping into her, and her dropping the bucket of magical dust to the floor. Floo powder flew into the air, covering them in soot.

Both coughed and sputtered as they inhaled the powder. Tonks was the first to recover, pressing against Remus and pushing him against the wall.

Her aggressiveness and heady scent enthralled both man and wolf. While Remus could smell the roses and vanilla, the wolf recognized her pheromones. She reeked of sex. Why hadn't he smelled this earlier?

"I was thinking of you," Tonks said as she leaned closer, giving him a clear view of her meager cleavage, and rubbed her cheek against his, "in the shower --"

"Tonks, I –"

The rest of his words were lost as she sealed her lips to his, sweeping her tongue recklessly into his mouth and demanding a response from him.

_Gods, why now?_ Why was she tempting him this close to a full moon? The animal within him bayed and Remus clutched her hips, grinding the evidence of his arousal against her hip. Mating his tongue with hers, he embraced his wolfish tendencies.

Breaking the kiss, Tonks stepped back and pulled the robe apart, revealing pert rose-tipped nipples, subtle womanly curves, and a thatch of brink pink hair at the apex of her thighs – just as he had envisioned earlier that evening at the ball.

_The ball! Civilization! Humanity! She's not a bitch! I can't rut on her like some wild animal! _Human rationality kicked in and the man battled the wolf for control. Closing his eyes, he froze, giving unintended free rein to his sense of smell. His olfactory nerves went into overdrive, listing the various smells on the air – Floo powder, Tonks, sweat, Tonks, her sweet breath, Tonks.

There was something amiss about her scent – something alluring, something basic and primal that courted the wolf. She was aroused and had already admitted to masturbating in the shower. But there was another smell that lured the wolf to mark her.

Small hands encircled his wrists and pulled his trembling hands up to her chest. Remus stopped breathing as he molded his palms to her breasts. _Gods, they are firm! _Any blood that had survived the initial shock of the Auror's seduction quickly left his brain and traveled south. 

"You've done it too," she murmured with a smile, grinding her ready heat into the wool fabric of his trousers. "I've heard you groaning. I hear you whisper as you wank off. Do you think of me as you get off? Have you ever wondered what it would be like – you and me?"

His hands moved of their own volition, the not-so-subtle seduction of the man nearly complete. Opening his eyes, he plucked her nipples, the wolf leering as he prepared his mate. Pulling back, Remus stared at his handiwork and licked his lips. The fleshy tips called to be tasted and marked with his scent.

With a guttural huff, he dropped to his knees and alternately consumed both fleshy globes as Tonks moaned words of encouragement.

The Fates were indeed cruel deities, offering him this taste of heaven, yet reminding him of what he could not have. He would not rut on her. He would not plant his seed within her womb and dream of fairytale endings…and a future.

He couldn't! The risk was too great. What if he got carried away and hurt her…marking her for all to see?

Yes, times had changed since the fall of Voldemort and the removal of key Ministry officials. But the stigma of lycanthropy remained the same. No one would hire him – even given his status as a war hero and his Order of Merlin, First Class.

He had to stop. This was insane. He had to rein in the baser instincts and leave, no matter how painful it was.

Tonks groaned, her hands twisting painfully in his hair when he tried to pull away and put her robe back in place.

"Stop rationalizing this, Remus," she panted breathlessly, grabbing hold of his hands and shimming out of her robe, "and just give in to it. Mark me. Make me yours."

The wolf within welcomed her invitation. But Remus shuddered. "You don't realize what you're asking," he said, his voice thick with need, his intentions wavering.

Taking his hands in hers, Tonks placed them around her bum and pressed against him.

"Yes, I do," she rasped as she ground her pelvis into his. "I've read all the books. I know what's at stake – the future. A future with you."

Her alluring scent, her willing honesty, his want of her. All of those collided within him, weakening his resolve. With a guttural huff, he turned them around and pinned her against the wall, one of his hands tearing at the crotch of her knickers.

Blindly he dipped his head and nuzzled her feminine mound for a taste, thrusting a finger into her damp channel. _Just a taste, _he reasoned.

Flicking his tongue across her clitoris, Remus was rewarded with her small whimper and a tiny shudder. Gently, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, making sure she maintained her balance and opening her folds for his senses. His hands shaking, he spread her folds farther apart and eagerly lapped at the ambrosia within.

_She's receptive. Take her now! _the wolf begged pitifully.

"Control," whispered Remus as he answered his other side. He was awash in sensation – her taste, her appreciative moans, and the confines of her body around his body.

He continued to lick the jutting evidence of her arousal as he moved his fingers gently in and out of her sex. He could do this. He would stay in control and give her what she had asked of him. The wolf would not gain control of him.

"I—oh---Remussss," Tonks panted the fragmented words of pleasure and Remus could feel the gentle ripple of her fleshy heat gripping his fingers. Nipping and licking his up her body, Remus huffed in frustration. He was so hard. The temptation to drop his trousers and fuck her was overwhelming.

Man and beast took notice when they realized the sensation that would await them if they claimed the witch that was writhing between the wall and his shoulders. Fear coursed through him as Remus fought to control the dominant urge to take her right there. The struggle was a constant one, the wolfish instincts imprinted upon him so long ago. Even with Wolfsbane Potion, the fear that he would attack someone still lingered.

His fear ushered sanity to the front of reason and Remus stopped as he tried to remove his trousers. Leaving them on, he pumped his hips into hers in an effort to punish her, to show her the brutality of his lust.

He only punished himself. Bending over her, he nipped at her shoulder, then pounded against her in a steady, heavy pace. He was lost.

Her dark eyes misted over with desire. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted as he thrust against her.

Her breathless words fueled his animalistic drive, and Remus acquiesced to the primitive instincts. With wild abandoned, he rutted against her, drowning in the aroma of her femininity. He rubbed his cheek against hers, momentarily breaking the rhythm to tear his shirt off so that he could feel her breasts against his chest. Growling, Remus thrust against her, pushing her higher against the wall.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he took her lobe between his teeth and nibbled with barely-contained restraint.

The wolf demanded release, the climax that would claim her as his mate, and Remus pounded against her open heat. The man settled for the feel of cloth pressing against the sensitive flesh, hoping against hope he would not harm the delicate frame beneath him.

Remus suckled a spot on her neck, bruising her and making her keen.

"I need you," Tonks whimpered, moving her hips in tandem with his and wrapping a leg around the back of his thigh.

Her admission condemned him and he pumped mindlessly against her, the nature of the beast demanding release. Sealing his lips to hers, he pushed his tongue against hers, mimicking the desire that lured him to her. Groaning, Remus shuddered as he climaxed, quickly grimacing as ejaculate soaked his trousers. 

_Gods, how embarrassing! _Wallowing in the embarrassment of coming in his pants like a schoolboy and having a difficult time catching his breath, Remus didn't notice the small hands undoing his fly and wrapping around his diminished flesh. He shuddered as she touched him, stroking her hands up and down his sensitive shaft.

There was no turning back now. She was his for the taking. Remus broke away from her and staggered a few steps to dispose of his pants.

Once he had managed to free himself of the last vestiges of civility, Tonks dropped to her knees in front of him, dug her fingers into his buttocks, and took him into the blissful warmth of her mouth. He gasped as she tasted him, wanting nothing more than to mindlessly fuck her mouth and mark her with his scent. Her scent was all over him now. He could still taste her on his lips. Remus marveled at the feel and lack of inhibition that she displayed as she inhaled the musky scent of him and licked him clean.

Closing his eyes, Remus fisted his hands in her hair. Just this once, he would allow himself heaven. He could stop, couldn't he? He would refuse her before it went any farther. Her lips closed around one of his sacs, gently suckling the tender flesh as her hand stroked the hardening arousal. With a soft pop, she let go of the flesh she had been nursing and tongued her way to the crown of his shaft.

Gods, he was so close – close to spilling himself down her throat if she let him.

"Stop," he pleaded softly, realizing the need for a true union. The lower animal would not settle for less.

But she paid him no mind and took his entire length into her mouth and brought him to the brink of madness.

"Gods, Nymphadora," he growled, twisting away from her. "Please leave me a shred of dignity."

Turning his back to her, Remus willed himself to calm down. If he realized completion, he would be unable to control his wolfish impulses. He needed to keep her safe. Turning around, he gazed upon her naked beauty. She sat back on her ankles and looked up at him, her full wet lips trembling, her eyes shining with playful lust.

"We can't," he murmured harshly, watching her expression turn from mischievous nymph to sorrowful ghost. She looked down. It was like watching a light go out – a precious light that held the promise of the future amidst its brilliance.

Remus knelt in front of her and grasped her heart-shaped face with trembling hands. Looking into her dark eyes, he whispered what he hoped were consoling words. "We can't. I won't be able to control myself. The full moon is a week away. I won't mark you. I can't. I-I…don't know how. I could hurt you."

The smile that played at her lips did not reach her eyes. "But, I love you. I want you to mark me. I want to be your mate. I accept you – all of you."

"You're too young," Remus countered, his intentions dissolving as she made her declaration. "I've almost a decade on you, and Sirius –"

"Told me that you would argue," Tonks murmured solemnly. "If you're worried about what Sirius would have thought about you and me, don't. We may not have had Sirius around for very long, but he had a lot to bark about while he was here. You aren't old."

Her words shocked Remus into silence. Sirius approved?

Remus shook his head as the internal struggle continued. Flexing his hands upon her shoulders, he shuddered. "You're so delicate," he whispered. "I could hurt you."

Tonks opened her mouth to argue, but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Please," Remus continued softly, "let me finish."

She nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Do you realize what you're inviting?" He barely recognized his own voice. "You're presenting yourself to the wolf as well as me. What if you decide later that you've made a mistake? Do you realize what you are giving up? The chance for a normal life. If I claimed you…if I marked you, you could never take another lover. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion, I wouldn't be able to control the mating impulses. I'd kill any man who represented competition. Wolves mate for life."

Unable to resist, Remus brushed the pad of his thumb across her lower lip. "You would be a captive too – your life constantly shifting with the various phases of the moon – if you saddled yourself with me."

"Stop it!" Tonks spat, slapping his hand away. "Stop talking about yourself as if you are some sort of burden or monster.

"I've dated," she continued. "But none of them measured up to you. Ever since I met you, I've wanted you. Could I make myself any more obvious? Do you realize how long I've waited for you to make the first move, listening to Sirius tell me that would never happen? I can't wait any longer, Remus. I need you. I love you. If I have to, I'll tie you up and _claim _you. I'll mark you." With each word, she inched closer to him, nuzzling her lips over his and offering herself to both man and wolf.

He barely heard her words as they swept away the underpinnings of his tenuous resolve.

The animalistic instincts overrode human sanity and Remus jumped up and pulled Tonks to her feet. With a feral growl, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and stormed out of the room and down the hall. He took the stairs two at a time, not paying any mind to Tonks' laughing. He could no longer hear what she was saying, the pounding of lust deafening him. Kicking the door open to the nearest bedroom, Remus inhaled sharply.

Her scent was everywhere. This was her domain – her room. He walked into the room, kicked the door shut behind him, set her down, and strode to her bureau. He rifled through the drawers, tossing unmentionables and other clothing to the floor.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Tie me up," he demanded harshly, pulling out scarves and nylons.

"Oh, kinky," Tonks purred, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"This isn't funny, Nymph!" Remus growled as he turned in her arms. "I'm so bloody hard. I don't want to hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if -- "

She stood naked in front of him, unabashed and unafraid. "I understand."

Remus grasped her small shoulders and shook her, trying to get her to back down. "Do you? Do you realize what marking entails? Do you want to be ostracized your entire life because you're a werewolf's mate? I'll mark you. I'll take you. I'll fuck you until neither of us can walk. What if I mark you where everyone can see? That's what the wolf wants! He wants all to see. He wants to mark you so no one else will come near you."

Tonks made no reply, her dark eyes flashing in welcome of the challenge before her.

Remus cursed under his breath, damning himself for his weakness. He shoved a mismatched pile of long nylons and scarves at her. "Now tie me up."

Taking his offering in her hands, she tossed them onto the ground. "There's no need. I have a spare wand under my pillow."

Remus looked at her, momentarily baffled.

"Well," Tonks huffed, "I am an Auror."

Remus chuckled and moved toward the bed. "Thank the Gods!"

Crawling onto the bed and laying on the duvet, Remus spread his legs and arms like a sacrificial offering.

Grinning, Tonks reached under the pillow behind his head, and pulled her wand out, gasping when Remus captured one of her nipples with his teeth. She pointed the wand at herself and whispered a contraceptive spell, then pointed it at Remus and murmured, _"Incarcerous." _Enchanted ropes appeared and did their mistress' bidding, binding Remus to the bed.

By the time she straddled his hips and rubbed her wetness over him, the man was no more. Murky eyes clouded with lust as a familiar dementia robbed him of his soul. The wolf was in control now, struggling against the confines of the ropes, needing to establish his dominance and wanting to subdue his mate. Taking his thickness in her hand, Tonks placed the crown of his weeping sex at the entrance of her channel and sheathed him in her welcome heat.

Remus J. Lupin, the man, ceased to exist as the animal that shared his soul succumbed to instinct. The beast strained against the magical bindings, managing to create enough slack by allowing the man to anchor his feet for movement and thrust recklessly toward gratification. If it weren't for the bindings, the wolf would have taken the dominant role, flipped their joined bodies over, and sank his teeth into his mate's scruff, insuring her cooperation.

As it was, he was content to sate himself within her fertile confines. Hooded eyes watched as the young witch rocked in tandem with his thrusts as she slid her hand between them and pleasured herself. Through hooded eyes, he watched the flush of fulfillment contort her face. He could feel the tremors of her walls around him. With a whimper, his seed erupted from his body. The wolf stilled beneath her, unable to move and unable to assert his dominance and maintain the connection.

Remus opened his eyes, the human side of him briefly appearing. Still excited beyond reason, he watched as his lover collapsed against his chest.

He whimpered as she flexed her muscles around his sensitive shaft. Gods, he could sleep within her welcome confines and never diminish.

Shifting on top of Remus, Tonks kissed his shoulder.

The sensation was too much and the beast struggled to break the magical bindings and mark his mate. Remus rocked his hips into her and pulled against the ropes with renewed vigor. "Mine," he growled with a mean thrust of his hips.

Tonks answered, "Yes...yours" as she pushed against his chest and anchored herself above him. She mewled excitedly as he hammered into her.

A primitive whimper escaped Remus' lips as the wolf continued to struggle.

"Hush," she whispered in an attempt to soothe him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her words did little to ease the wolf's worry as the scent of sex clung to them. Roses, vanilla, and sex – the smells eased Remus. But the wolf detected something else.

His eyes snapped open, the man within finally recognizing the scent of his alluring lover.

Fertility. Tonks was fertile.

Remus panicked, but was powerless to react. He loved the woman whose quivering depths still pulsed around him. "What have I done?" he muttered quietly.

Tonks giggled and licked his ear lobe. "You've just shagged me rotten. And judging by the feel of things, you're not finished."

"Do you realize you're fertile?" Remus asked remorsefully.

"Yes," Tonks answered knowingly. "But you can relax. The charm I used has never failed me before."

Remus eyed her skeptically, the wolf finally releasing its hold of its host and backing away into the dark recesses of his mind.

"We have nothing to worry about," Tonks assured him and yawned sleepily.

Gods! He was still firmly imbedded in her and she was falling asleep?

"Um, Nymph." He pulled against the ropes, his arms and legs aching. "Could you release me?"

"All right," she murmured sleepily and searched for the wand she'd dropped on the bed. With a swish and a flick, the ropes dissolved, releasing Remus who took little comfort in the cocoon of her body. Taking long deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down, knowing full well there was no way his sex would soften if he remained inside her. Wrapping her in his arms, he rolled them over and her off him.

"Next time," Tonks mewled her disappointment as he pulled out of her, "I get to be the one who's tied up."

Tucking his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him and buried his nose in her hair, feeling her relax. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Remus closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, allowing this moment of weakness and realizing it could never happen again.

--

TBC

A/N -- This fic would be slop without my wonder beta-reader, Kathy Rose! I love you man. This fic is written for shits and giggles. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Three days! It had been three days since Remus had seen Nymphadora.

_Nymphadora? _Since when had he started calling Tonks by her given name?

_Since you shagged her, _a prudish voice chastised.

He'd waited for her to fall asleep that night – unable to sleep himself. The wolf hadn't permitted it.

The lingering scent of sex was not enough to let Moony rest. His instinct would not be satisfied until she was marked.

So Remus had left – no explanation, no note – and he'd stayed away.

Her owls had found him, but he had returned them unanswered.

Remus had to stay away from her. If he didn't, he'd never forgive himself. It was two days away from the full moon. He had no need for calendars because he could feel the wolfish traits surfacing.

He was dangerous now. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion, he didn't trust himself. He still kept the cage, the cage he would lock himself into tomorrow night for the transformation. He hadn't slept in three days either, the urge to seek out his nymph increasing.

Gods, he had come so close—so close to sinking his teeth into her and condemning her to the stigma of a wolf's mate. He would not burden her with a cursed wound.

Opening the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus tried to be as quiet as possible so as to not disturb Mrs. Black where she slept in her portrait. He was exhausted and needed to get some sleep so he headed up the stairs and into his room, his self-recriminations momentarily forgotten as he capitulated to the physical need for sleep. The last three days had been a blissful hell as memories of Nymphadora danced in his dreams.

Was he dreaming now? He could detect her subtle essence on the other side of his bedroom door. Remus entered his room, stopping dead in his tracks as the wolf discerned that its mate was ready and receptive. He squelched the beast's lust and clutched the doorknob as if it were the only thing that was holding him back from taking what she was so obviously offering.

She was wearing the pink robe – the one she'd worn three nights ago – and little else underneath. Feeling his trousers tighten, Remus cursed. "Get out."

She merely smiled at him, that smile that alluded to knowledge only she was privy to.

"I never would have pegged you as a love 'em and leave 'em type," she said as she got off his bed and walked toward him. "Sirius said you would try pulling some noble tripe and deny your feelings."

Remus wanted to turn tail and run. The wolf had other plans.

"Get out," he entreated softly.

Tonks never wavered as she pressed against him and wrapped her arms around him. "Or what?"

Avoiding her kiss, Remus took her hands in his and held them by her side. "Get out," he repeated. "The other night was a ruddy mistake. You should leave."

The gleam in her eyes was almost predatory as she stood on her toes to kiss him again. "You're scared," she affirmed. "Scared that you'll hurt me. Scared that you'll mark me."

Remus gave a guttural huff in response, unable to articulate anything else.

"Give me what I want, Moony," she addressed the wolf directly. "I know you can't understand me, but I want you. I want you bound to me. Mine."

Squeezing her wrists, Remus finally met her stare. "Do you, Nymph? Do you want me to sink my teeth into your shoulder and rut on you like some disgusting animal? Because that's what he wants…what I want." He shivered, trying to restrain the animalistic urge to strip her bare and take what she offered.

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation against the hollow of his throat. "I want both of you."

Her words were music to Moony's ears. Her brazen attitude and the influence of the moon decimated the last vestige of any honorable intentions. Feeling the carnal lust reign supreme, Moony rent her dressing robe from her body, picked her up, and tossed her face first onto the bed.

Before Tonks could turn over, he jerked down his trousers and pinned her beneath him, shoving his knee between her legs. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her to her knees, seeking the svelte warmth of her womanly slit.

She struggled beneath him. Whether from fear or discomfort, he did not know. He didn't care. He would take her by force, if necessary. Running the tip of his member along the seam of her essence, he paused.

"Nymph?" Her name on his lips was an urgent and pleading whisper – his last ditch effort to make her see reason.

Finally able to anchor herself properly, she answered him by pushing as far back as she could, sheathing him.

Primitive instinct drove him forward and he mounted her properly, wrapping one arm around her stomach and imbedding his length within the confines of her submissive body. He leaned over her back. Moony whined, clamping down on her shoulder with the gentle reserve that only Remus could muster.

Tonks hissed and encouraged him, moaning his name. "Harder, Moony," she whimpered through clenched teeth. "Gods, please hurry!"

Moony answered her plea, and bit harder.

Remus' control snapped and he closed his eyes, condemning himself for his weakness, as he tasted the copper moisture trickle onto his tongue. They froze, Tonks half in bliss and half in agony, and Remus finally yielding to Moony as the wolf maintained its dominance over its mate.

There was no orgasmic euphoria, only his animalistic drive to breed with her. With a final shudder, he released his seed and collapsed on top of her.

Sated, the wolf receded into the shadows of Remus' mind, leaving devastation in its wake. He rolled off her and the bed, pulling up the trousers that he hadn't even taken off all the way. Grief delivered him into the numbness of despair.

Walking down the hall and into the loo, he looked at himself in the mirror and wiped away the blood on his lip. _Weakling, _he chastised himself mentally as he gathered supplies to tend to her wound.

When he returned, she was sitting up in bed, her eyes blood-shot red and shining with tears. 

_Oh gods! What have I done? _He froze in horror.

There was a dark purple bruise, which resembled the shape of his teeth, marring the skin of her shoulder. Miraculously, he had managed to keep Moony from inflicting a deep wound. In fact there were only two puncture holes on her shoulder. _Thank the gods, _Remus sighed, relieved.

Anger at both himself and her overrode his sense of self-loathing. He didn't dare look at her. He didn't think he could bare the regret in her eyes.

"You should have listened to me, Nymph," he scolded softly as he gently pressed a cloth against the mark. "Luckily, I didn't break too much skin. The scar shouldn't resemble a mark and you can move on."

Angry dark eyes peered into his. "And just where am I moving on to?"

The question went unanswered as he ministered to the angry welt on her shoulder.

_Nowhere! _Moony railed possessively as Remus removed himself from temptation and started to pace the room. _She's mine! _

Even though he could feel the lust ensnare him, Remus tempered his response with what he hoped was indifference and spite. He was angry – angry with her, Moony, but mostly himself. He'd never experienced the heaven she had offered him before, and he wasn't about to go about making a habit of it.

He stooped and picked up her robe, tossing it at her. "Out of my room," he retorted angrily.

"But--" Tonks implored.

"Nothing," Remus scolded, wanting nothing more than to take her again. "You've had your fun. Now get out!"

"You marked me," she whispered shakily. "In the book –"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," he bit out, "but the books are wrong. We're not mated. That's just a myth some git like Gilderoy Lockheart perpetuated. A myth, which, by the way, the Ministry endorses."

Pulling the robe on, Tonks slid off the bed and started to walk toward him. "Sirius said you might act like this," she murmured. "He said you would condemn yourself to a half life rather than admit your true feelings. I love you and I think you love me."

Scoffing, Remus looked away.

Silence loomed between them.

Tonks pulled her robe together and tied the sash, crowding him and daring him to look at her. Poking a finger into his chest, she pushed him.

"When you decide to stop being a bloody wanker about this, you'll know where to find me," she stated with wavering conviction in her voice. "And you'd better at least bring a box of chocolates with you when you come to apologize."

He watched her leave, grateful she had before Moony could gather his strength.

--

Two days later –

Pacing the length of the cage, the wolf whined, occasionally stopping to dig under the bars in an attempt to gain its freedom. His mate was beyond the bars of the steel cage in which his master had imprisoned him. He must free himself and go to her.

_Stop! _Remus commanded, attempting to control the dementia, which was most difficult to do ever since they had claimed the pink-haired nymph. _I'm warning you, Moony. I'll kill you if you go near her! _

Moony leered salaciously at his weakened counterpart as he continued to dig frantically at the cement anchoring the base of the bars, ignoring his throbbing paws and blood upon the ground. _I'll bite her – turn her into a true mate. She's mine! You've denied me this simple pleasure long enough._

Shuddering as the beast declared his intentions, Remus did his best to bluff. _Even if you did manage to break out of the cage, I've warded the doors. They won't let you through. _

Moony howled his frustration.

Remus ebbed into nothingness, letting the wolf bloody his paws. There really was no way Moony could get out of Grimmauld Place. Yes, he could destroy this "home," but would that be such a great loss?

One thing was certain. Once the moon released him from this curse, he would need to start making arrangements to leave. He'd never felt so beaten by Moony before for he had always been able to keep the wolf at bay while taking the Wolfsbane potion.

He had taken his potion religiously ever since its inception, with exception of that one time. And Sirius and Harry had almost paid the ultimate price.

As if Moony scented the stench of betrayal in the air, he paused, humbling himself to his weaker half. He stopped digging and whimpered. _If you mated with her willingly, I would not need to resort to such threats. She's receptive. She "loves" you. Bed our witch and sate us within the confines of her fertile womb. _

Remus knew better than to believe Moony's words. The wolf was crazed with lust. It didn't even recognize the pain it was inflicting upon itself right now. Remus winced. In the morning, the man would bear the scars.

--

Dragging himself toward the back of the cell, Remus tried to grasp his robe to cover himself. His hands were bloodied and he had dropped his wand outside of the bars before he could unlock the cage. He had been here – naked and shivering – for the last few hours.

Someone was coming, probably Molly, to check on him. Only she, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Harry could get through his wards. He could smell them.

Moony had exhausted himself. Even though recovering from the transformation was difficult, this was when Remus felt whole. He was a man, not a man split in half and dependent on the natural cycle of the moon. Closing his eyes, Remus shivered.

"Tonks," he whispered, his voice rough and gravely.

He could hear footsteps now and hauled himself into a sitting position, trying to shift his robe over his lap for the sake of modesty.

"Remus?" a male voice called out.

Tired, almost as tired as the wolf, Remus could hardly muster the strength to call out. "Down here," he managed finally, licking his dry lips.

The footsteps got closer as the man came down the cellar steps.

"What –" the question died on Harry's lips as he approached the scene.

"It'll heal," Remus mumbled feebly. "It always does."

Harry opened the cell door and knelt in front of his friend. "What happened?"

"Moony tried to get out," explained Remus, wincing when Harry tried to pull him to his feet.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the blood near the bars, then at Remus' hands. "Maybe I should Floo Mrs. Weasley?"

As gently as he could, Harry wrapped Remus' hands. "I'll be right back."

--

Remus must have passed out because when he woke up he was in bed. His hands were bandaged and he heard voices whispering across the room. Opening his eyes, he squinted and tried to make out who was in the corner of the room.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Poppy," Molly said, her voice filled with panic and concern. "It's been a while since he's had wounds so severe."

"What concerns me most," Poppy replied softly, "is that these wounds were self-inflicted. Perhaps he forgot to take his potion."

"I think I may know what happened," a familiar soft-spoken voice stated.

Remus struggled to sit up, panic and fear rising like bile in his throat. There she was, standing next to the other two women. Her arms were folded across her chest as though she were cold. She looked worried and tired.

"Don't," he said, still trying to shake the sleep from his mind.

Tonks was the first to reach his bed, sitting down and touching his forehead like a mother would a feverish child.

"Don't touch me," hissed Remus, shying away from her touch. "Get away from me!"

Tonks jumped back, startled.

"Remus?" Molly asked, taking Tonks' place at the foot of the bed. "We're worried about you."

Poppy stood on the other side of the bed and fidgeted with the duvet. "What happened, Remus? Did you run out of potion?"

"Get out!" he growled menacingly towards Tonks.

"Remus!" Molly gasped.

"Did you forget to take your potion?" Poppy continued her line of questioning, undeterred by his lack of civility.

Remus winced as he tried to grasp the duvet and shove it aside.

Tonks backed away from the bed. "He didn't forget his potion, Poppy."

He tensed.

"You lied to me," Tonks accused. "You told me we weren't mated."

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

Poppy ushered Molly out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Remus was too weak to argue and settled back against the pillows.

"Well?" the soft question reminded him that he was not alone in the room. 

"Well what?" Remus replied softly, realizing he was on the losing end of this argument. Tonks walked to the window and leaned her forehead against it. Her breath fogged the window, blurring her reflection. She looked lost and alone. He would give anything to hold her, but knew it was impossible. He needed to be firm. He needed to drive her away.

"Don't act daft, Remus," she said softly. "I know you lied to me. We are mated. The books say --"

"The books are nothing but myths," he stated, struggling to focus as Moony stirred to life within him. _Merlin's balls! Not now! _Moony should be exhausted. He always had been in the past. The week after a transformation was the only time he felt whole, not having to answer to the instinctual yearnings of the wolf.

Tonks turned and glared at him. "That's a load of shite and you know it!"

Kicking his blankets off, Remus sat up, ignoring all the aches and pains of having all of his bones and muscles broken and torn during a transformation. "Were any of those books written by werewolves? How would an author know what a werewolf truly goes through? I –"

"I'm an Auror, Remus!" Tonks shouted. "I'm not stupid. There are records, scientific research. And I asked around."

Unable to meet her gaze, Remus stared at the floor.

"You underestimated me, Moony," she declared. "Did you think I was just going to go away? I spoke with a mated couple. They told me what to expect and when to expect it."

Standing on shaky legs, Remus took a hesitant step toward the furious witch. "Tonks, I –"

"Sit down and shut your gob, you daft git!" She shook a finger at him.

He backed away and sat on the bed. 

"Like it or not, we _are _mated," she stated softly, her hands on her hips. "I love you, you stupid man. Ever since I met you, I've done nothing but trip over myself trying to get you to notice me. But you never did.

"We were both a bit snockered after the ball," Tonks continued, kneeling in front of him and resting her head in his lap as though she were exhausted. 

The temptation was too great, and Remus touched her hair with his bandaged hands. "Tonks, I—"

"No," she cried, pulling away from him but still kneeling on the floor. She looked at him, her brown eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Let me finish, please."

Remus nodded for her to continue.

"I love you," Tonks stated softly. "You'd had too much to drink. So had I. We – we were both a bit snockered that night."

"You've already established that," he murmured, trying to get her to smile.

"I pushed things," she explained, sitting back on her feet and rubbing her palms up and down her jean-clad thighs. "M-maybe I shouldn't have." Her voice was a shaky whisper. "You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want…me."

"Tonks, I—"

Wiping the back of her hand over her eyes, she dashed the tears angrily away that had started to fall. "You don't love me. We made a mistake. I apologize for taking advantage of you. Just tell me… I haven't… lost you as a friend."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. She was trying to break things. Now was the time – the time to twist the knife of rejection so deeply that she would never want him again.

After all, it would be easier for her when he left. She would move on and learn to hate him and he would learn how to survive without her. It would be a small price to pay and Tonks would have the life she deserved. But then Remus looked into her hopeful pleading eyes and knew such cruelty was beyond him. 

"No," whispered Remus. "Of course you haven't."

The relief in her eyes was overwhelming. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make love to her. If he weren't so weak, he'd act on his instinct.

Smiling, Tonks rested her head in his lap.

Remus ran the back of his bandaged hands over her hair. "You'll be fine, Nymph."

Tonks pulled back, eyeing him peculiarly. "We," she corrected haughtily.

"We," lied Remus, unable to meet her unwavering gaze.

--

Flexing his newly scarred hands, Remus winced as he pulled his trousers on. The last week had been a blur, various visitors stopping by unannounced as though his condition were something new. He'd had rough spells before, especially before the advent of Wolfsbane. 

Ever since he could remember, Remus had spent the time of the full moon locked away. Even the Shrieking Shack was a prison of sorts. Dumbledore had always told him that the Shack was for Remus' protection, but Remus had known better. If it hadn't been for Peter, James, and Sirius, his transformations at Hogwarts would have turned disastrous.

Puberty was a difficult enough time as it was. Being a werewolf only complicated matters. He'd never forget the "talk" that Poppy had given him. All the books Tonks had read on werewolf mating habits were spot on. Werewolves mated for life, just like regular wolves. Poppy had stressed to him that he couldn't "do" what the other boys his age were probably doing.

He knew then that he could never take a lover.

Yes, he was comfortably well off, no longer worried about where his next meal was coming from or where he would sleep for the night. No matter how many Galleons sat in his vault, Remus would never be comfortable being rich. The pretentious décor of Grimmauld Place only reminded him of his place.

He didn't belong here. Just like Harry, he really did despise the old mansion. Sirius had hated it – everything it had stood for.

Nevertheless, Remus was poised to use the Galleons in the vault and leave Grimmauld once and for all.

Someone knocked softly at the door and Remus froze.

_It can't be her, _he thought, barely able to breathe.

"Remus?" 

Relaxing at the sound of Harry's voice, Remus pulled his shirt on and started to button it. Now was as good a time as any to ask Harry for this favor. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Harry stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at the man who had turned into an near exact replica of James. Harry looked tired, almost sickly. 

"Harry," Remus said, motioning for Harry to have a seat. "What's the matter? What's happened? Is everyone okay?" Remus could feel bile rise in his throat as a sudden thought hit him... "Tonks?"

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

"Tonks," whispered Remus. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" the younger wizard puzzled as he sat on the bed.

Relief flooded through Remus and he looked away so that Harry could not see how upset he had been. He grabbed his robe and put it on.

"Er, nothing," Remus stammered. "You look horrible, Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed. Remus couldn't help but smile. James used to do the same thing when he was frustrated with Lily.

"Not what," sighed Harry. "Who."

Remus tried to hide his grin. Just like his father, Harry had eyes for only one witch. "Ginny?" 

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

"I thought you two had called it quits." Remus leaned against the bureau.

"We did, but…" Harry's voice trailed off, but his eyes implored for there to be no discussion of specific details.

Remus didn't say anything. If Harry wanted to confide in him, he would do so in his own time.

"She's like a drug, Remus," Harry stated breathlessly as though he'd been holding his breath. "I can't get enough of her."

"I see." Remus crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Harry to continue.

Harry stood and started pacing the length of the room, seemingly trying to organize his thoughts. James had worn a hole in the carpet, worrying over Lily.

"We…well…you know," Harry tried to explain, blushing a deep crimson. "Then we fight. She says I'm an insensitive prat who only cares about himself."

Remus cringed. "And your reply?"

If possible, Harry's blush deepened. "I kissed her, and we…well… you know."

Merlin's balls! Was this some sort of joke? Harry was asking him for advice on women? _Now I'm blushing, _Remus thought.

As if noticing the older wizard's uncomfortable silence, Harry turned to look at Remus.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Harry said. "You said you needed a favor when you owled me this morning. What kind of favor?"

Walking to the window, Remus looked out into the neglected garden. This place would no longer be his home. This place would no longer be the place that held memories of loved ones – the endless hours of Order members coming and going. That was the only appeal the house had ever held for him – the memories.

A solicitor had owled him yesterday. With a few minor modifications, the property Remus had purchased was ready for immediate occupancy. It was perfect -- a secluded country estate that was far enough away that Moony couldn't harm anyone, much less get to Tonks.

The urge to seek out his nymph was growing with each passing day. It killed him to feign sleep when she looked in on him, but one word of intimacy from her lips would shred his passionate resolve, and he would have her fast and hard.

All he had to do now was arrange the transfer of Galleons to the solicitor to secure the property and guarantee no one would find him. That's where Harry came in.

"I'm leaving," Remus stated simply. "Leaving London to go live in the country. Tonks can have Grimmauld Place. I hate it here."

Harry hesitated. "Well, Remus, we'll miss you. Surely you're not moving so far away that we won't be able to visit on a regular basis."

"That's just it," Remus said, his voice hoarse. "I don't want anyone to know where I'm going. I need to get away. Away from this place. Away from everyone. I need time to myself – to think. I'm going to cast the Fidelius Charm, and I need you to be my Secret-Keeper."

"But –" Harry started to argue.

"Promise me you'll do it," Remus pleaded.

"Of course I'll do it," Harry agreed. "But why?"

Holding his hands up, Remus grimaced. "Moony is out of control. Even with Wolfsbane I'm having a difficult time."

"Okay," Harry said as he stood up to leave. "When?"

"Soon." Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Before the next full moon."

--

A few days later Remus flicked his wand at his books. They flew off the shelf and into his trunk. Satisfied, he closed the lid and shrank his baggage so that it would fit into his pocket.

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks' soft voice greeted him from the doorway.

Relief flooded him for at least he would get to see her one last time. "Hello, Tonks."

"I stopped by earlier, but you were out," she stated as she walked into his room and looked around. She frowned. "Where are all your books?"

Tensing, Remus tried to downplay the question with a casual answer. "I've moved some of them into the library downstairs and I'm going to sell the rest."

"Oh," she replied.

"How's work?" He cringed. He sucked at making idle chitchat.

"It's okay." Tonks replied as she walked around the bed. "Harry seems a bit off. It seems he and Ginny are back together."

"Good." Remus could sense Tonks' hesitation and tensed. "And you? Are you all right?"

Looking down at her robe, she picked at a spot on it. Remus found it odd. There wasn't anything wrong with her robe. Something was off. Something didn't smell right. But then he noticed it.

She wasn't morphed. Her hair was a flat and lifeless brown, framing her heart-shaped face and making her look paler than usual.

"I'm fine," she sniffled, now looking at a spot on the floor. "I think I'm catching a cold."

Was that it? Was that what he smelled – her coming down with a cold? "Maybe you should go to bed and get some rest."

"That sounds like a great idea," Tonks agreed cheerfully, turning her hair a vibrant pink. She jumped onto his bed and smirked at him. "Mind if I use your bed?"

Before he could stop her, she was naked and crawling across his bed invitingly. He was mesmerized, logic dictating he stop her. "Nymph," he growled in warning, unable to move.

Her nimble fingers divested him of clothing, and he had to kneel on the bed in front of her to keep his knees from buckling. _Just this once, _he promised himself. _Just her and me…no Moony. _Remus was in control.

As soon as he was within reach, Tonks skipped the preliminaries, laving his erect flesh with the tip of her tongue as she balanced all her weight on her elbows.

"Gods!" hissed Remus, threading his fingers through her hair and coaxing her to take all of him.

He moaned as the warm cavern of her mouth surrounded him. The torture was sweet and languid as his nymph imbued the dormant passion within.

"Tonks, I –" he whimpered when she hastened her movements. With each stroke, she took more of him. "I want to be inside you, luv."

She was unrelenting and he had yet to learn how to temper his response to her. In one fell swoop, Remus pinned her beneath him and slid inside her. He pumped mindlessly into her, driven by the animalistic urges of the wolf. Sating himself quickly, he pulled away from her and stumbled backwards.

He glanced out the window and saw the pale orb emerging from beneath the clouds. He was helpless, his heartbeat rapidly accelerating as the ancient curse took hold of him. 

_Not like this, _Remus cried as Moony emerged with the renewed vigor of stalking his mate.

Remus watched in horror as Tonks tried to get away, only to be trapped in the corner by the silver monster.

_Run! _screamed Remus.

Moony whined and snapped menacingly at the petrified witch who was huddled in the corner. There was no escape for her. She was powerless. 

Remus was close now, close enough to witness the horror that had haunted his thoughts ever since he'd mated with Tonks. Nuzzling her shoulder roughly, the werewolf sank his teeth into the flesh.

"No!" Remus shouted, finally pulling himself from the desperate depths of the nightmare. The duvet was twisted around him and he fought to release himself. Finally free, he ran out of the room and out of the house, searching the sky for the moon.

He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. The new moon was never visible, yet Remus could feel the push and pull of the celestial power. He was halfway through the cycle. In fourteen days, Moony would take possession of his human soul and hunt the one they desired.

Remus shuddered, Tonks' screams in his nightmare echoing in his mind.

Tomorrow he would leave. He would cast the Fidelius Charm and disappear from her life forever.

--

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –

Closing his eyes, Remus tried to relax. The pull of the moon was unrelenting. Soon his bones and muscles would break and contort. Soon Moony would have free physical rein.

It had been a little over a month since he had made love to Nymph. She was safe now. That was all that mattered, not the ever-constant gnawing sensation that urged him to forget everything and give in to the madness. His dreams were full of her, tormenting him, yet reinforcing his motives to leave his home and friends forever.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked around his new cell. It was amazing what money could buy. He'd contracted with a wizarding firm from France to build the cell. Once they realized he was a werewolf, they worked tirelessly to get the job done on time. The cell was top priority. Everything else could wait. 

Just as long as – His thought was cut short as the first sign of the curse emerged. His heart racing, Remus shuddered as he heard and felt the sickening snap of his legs as they reshaped themselves. No matter how hard he tried, he could not help but cry out. The bones and sinew of his face and jaw transformed, giving shape to the long snout and menacing teeth.

The tenuous grasp of consciousness gave way as Remus yielded to Moony.

--

Sniffing the air around him, Moony committed his new surroundings to memory. The wizard had removed him from his mate. Even if he managed to break through the wards, he would not be able to get to his witch.

--

Consigned to the background of the dual existence, Remus woke up. It seemed like an eternity, but the Wolfsbane Potion was quick and powerful, allowing the man to overcome the dementia and taming the wolf.

_I really would appreciate it if you would not try to dig your way out this time, _Remus requested with a knowing smirk.

The beast clacked his jaw in submission.

_You do realize I could do the same to you, don't you? _Remus chuckled mirthlessly. I could injure myself and you would have to spend the full moon licking your wound.

Moony threw his head back and roared with laughter, unsettling the wizard.

_You're calm this evening, _Remus stated, observing Moony's mannerisms. Then panic set in. Had the beast done something between that brief span between the completed transformation and the effects of the Wolfsbane? How long had he drowned in the dementia? Had he harmed anyone?

_Calm down, human, _huffed Moony in annoyance.

Remus eyed the wolf warily. His alter ego was definitely up to something. _The wards are set. You can't escape. _

_I don't need to escape, _Moony sneered. _You can't resist the lure of her. We were driven to mate with her. _

As much as he wanted to, Remus couldn't deny Moony's words. If he hadn't been so busy preparing to cast the Fidelius Charm, Remus would have taken Tonks to bed and made love to her until he couldn't lick his lips. 

_Besides, _Moony sniggered smugly, _you won't deny your own progeny. _

A suffocating fear crept into Remus. _What do you mean? _he whispered shakily.

_Couldn't you smell it, Remus? _Moony could no longer resist the urge to pace as the sounds of wildlife outside enticed him. _Even when you think you're in control, you aren't. The Nymph is pregnant. I could smell it…the first time you mated with her…she was fertile. _

Remus shivered as the wolf's words echoed in his head. _Sh-she used a Contraceptive Charm. _

_Only abstinence is foolproof, _chuckled Moony.

The doubt had been planted and Remus started to mentally pace alongside his lifelong nemesis.

--

"Remus?" a muffled voice called out.

Slipping into his robe, he grimaced. It had only been a few hours since he had transformed and he was stiff. But he had to get to London. He had to know. "In here," Remus answered.

The door opened and Harry entered hesitantly.

Remus motioned for Harry to come closer. Leaning against the younger wizard, Remus limped alongside Harry. "I'm glad you're here, Harry. I don't think I can Apparate right now. I'm still too weak. I have to get to London. I have to see Tonks."

Harry tensed. "Why?"

"I need to see if she's all right," explained Remus softly. What if Tonks was pregnant? The child could have lycanthropy. Surely she would opt to terminate the pregnancy.

Harry stopped. "I—I don't think that's such a good idea. She's uh…been kind of sick lately and she's in the middle of an investigation."

"What the hell is she doing at work if she's ill?" Remus asked angrily. "How sick is she? Has she been to the doctor?"

Harry started coughing. He coughed so hard his eyes watered. "She—she's handling a complaint Professor Snape lodged against Hermione. In fact, I have to get going. I just came by to check on you. You know…to make sure you were okay. I managed to push the paperwork through rather quickly for Hermione's warrant."

"What?" Remus exclaimed. "Have you gone barmy? She's one of your best mates! What the hell is going on?"

Harry started coughing again. "I really have to go." Harry tried to pull away, but Remus held tight.

"Please, Harry," Remus pleaded. "I need to see her."

Harry looked puzzled. "Hermione?"

"No," Remus snapped. "Tonks."

Harry cleared his throat, looking as though he were holding his breath to keep from coughing. Looking into the eyes that were so much like Lily's, Remus saw the truth. Harry wanted to tell him something, but he couldn't. Remus remembered James making him, Sirius, and Peter take a wizard's oath -- an oath not to tell Lily that he was madly in love with her. Harry's face looked exactly how he'd felt under the oath.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" whispered Remus, his face turning ashen. 

Pulling away from the sickly wizard, Harry dropped to his knees and doubled over in a coughing fit.

"She made you promise not to tell me," Remus continued. "You took a wizard's oath. You can't tell me, or you will start coughing uncontrollably." Remus watched as Harry turned a light shade of purple. "All right, Harry?"

"No," Harry gasped. "Not really. Would you…please…stop…asking questions?"

"One last question." Remus smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you help me Apparate to London?"

--

Remus closed his eyes, willing the dizziness to abate as he swayed on his feet in front of the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Harry's arm steadied him.

"All right, Remus?" asked Harry solemnly.

"Yes, yes," Remus replied, patting the young wizard's arm as he got his bearings. "I'm fine, thank you."

Harry seemed indecisive as he stepped away from his former professor.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Ginny's pregnant," Harry blurted as if afraid he would start coughing again.

Remus smiled. "That's…wonderful, Harry."

Running a hand through his already messy hair, Harry started to pace. "No, it's not," he groaned. "Every time I try to talk to her about it, she hexes me and runs away. The other night I Flooed Hermione's apartment…because Ginny is taking care of Crookshanks… and Snape was there. She told me that he was the father."

"What?" Remus exclaimed, momentarily distracted from his own problems.

"Well, I – I kind of asked her if the baby was mine," Harry explained.

"I see," the older wizard replied.

"I know the baby is mine. I want to ask Ginny to marry me, but she keeps hexing me."

Remus didn't know what to say. He felt sorry for Harry. He didn't know how Tonks was going to react when he saw her. Perhaps he should wait to confront her about the pregnancy.

Staring at Remus, Harry shook his head. "I have to get going. I'm helping Tonks with the investigation. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course," Remus replied and gave Harry a nervous smile. He hoped Tonks didn't hex him when she saw him.

--

Her scent assailed his senses before he neared her. Normally, Moony was completely dormant right after a transformation – but not now. The wolf was awakening, invigorating Remus. Praying his suspicions were wrong, Remus sighed and proceeded to track her down.

Rounding a corner, he could hear the deep timber of Kingsley Shaklebolt's voice in serious contemplation. "You know why Mad-Eye took you off the case. You really shouldn't take it personally."

"Well, I do," an alluring feminine voice replied between sniffles.

"You see, Tonks," Kingsley continued, unperturbed by the emotional witch in front of him. "You're hardly far enough along to get so emotional. At least I don't remember my wife being so hormonal so early on in her pregnancy."

The overheard words made Remus gasp, alerting the two Aurors that they were not alone. Moony had been right! Numbness encircled Remus like a frigid blanket. Gods! How could he have been so careless? Not only had he endangered Tonks' life…

"Er." Kingsley cleared his throat as he looked back and forth between the two lovers. "Are you going to be okay, Tonks?"

"Yes," she said flatly. "Langley is waiting for you. You better get going. We need the guest list from the Annual Celebratory Ball for the hearing."

"Uh…yeah…right," the tall Auror stuttered as he backed away.

Remus and Tonks were left in the hall, staring at each other. Both were silent as if they were afraid to go past the moment of revelation and all it implied.

Tonks snapped out of it first and tried to walk past Remus. "Excuse me," she mumbled softly. "I've got work to do."

Remus snatched her by the elbow and held her gently in place. She wouldn't look him in the eye and he could feel the slight tremor that ran through her body. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he hissed.

Angry eyes snapped to his and she pulled away from him. "Only if I could find you," she accused, walking away.

Looking at his hand as if it had been burned, Remus felt the familiar stirrings within him. He wanted her…wanted her so badly he'd kill to have her. "It's not a game, Tonks. I'm dangerous and –"

"Sod off, Remus," she tossed over her shoulder.

Growling in frustration, he followed her. "No."

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Tonks turned around and gaped at him. "You cast the Fidelius Charm. Not me! You are the one who made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me. I get it!" Tonks shouted angrily. "You don't fucking want me! I don't need to be told again!"

Her anger fed his frustration and Remus garnered the last bit of strength he could to show her that she was wrong. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her toward him. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears. "That's just it, Nymph," he murmured so low he wasn't even certain she could hear him. "I do want you."

Leaning against the wall in his weakened state, Remus pulled her against him. For one brief second, he dreamed…dreamed of the possibility of a future, children, and her. Her objections were promptly smothered as he fastened his lips over hers and asserted his dominance.

She yielded against him in invitation and it didn't matter that they were in the middle of a Ministry hall. She was the one who broke the kiss and trailed her lips along the column of his throat.

"I don't know whether to shag you or hex you," Tonks panted and nipped his throat.

A gruff clearing of a throat brought a rude awareness of their surroundings to them and they broke apart.

Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his cane and grinning (or at least it was the closest thing he could get to a grin.) "Tonks, they are waiting for you downstairs," he stated reprovingly, his eye spinning around as if he were looking at something down the hall.

Before Remus could object, Tonks muttered a quick response and walked away. Quirking an eyebrow at him, Mad-Eye started to limp away. "It's good to see you again, Remus. Follow me."

Feeling like he was a fifth-year caught in the stacks, Remus followed his fellow Order member dutifully. "You too, Alastor."

Before he knew it, Remus was sitting across a desk from the old Auror. Moody opened a drawer, took out a box and flipped it open. "Want one?" he asked, offering a cigar to Remus. 

"No, thank you." Remus held his hand up in refusal. 

Settling back in his chair, Moody lit the treat and started puffing on it. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"I'd like to know what your intentions are toward my junior Auror," Alastor stated simply.

Remus blinked, not knowing whether to laugh or be angry. Truthfully, he hadn't thought past finding out whether Tonks was pregnant or not. "Uh, I—"

"She fancies herself in love with you," Moody explained impassively, his gaze unwavering. "It's probably the potion…or the hormones. You never can tell with women."

"I…care for her," Remus replied softly, then stopped as Moody's full statement registered. "Potion?"

"You better care for her," Mad-Eye growled. "You marked her. You're mated to her for life."

Feeling sufficiently chastised and overwhelmingly guilty, Remus closed his eyes. "I love her," he admitted.

Moody's magical eye focused on Remus, seemingly looking to see if the werewolf was telling the truth. "Good."

Even though he had admitted his feelings for his lover, Remus still felt dejected. "Not that it makes much difference. It will never work out. I'm too old and too dangerous."

Mad-Eye's one eye narrowed and his magical eye started spinning in its socket. "I would have never figured you for a coward."

"What?" Remus chuffed, his irritation growing.

Setting his cigar in the ashtray, Moody leaned forward. "I was mated for fifteen years, and that was before the Wolfsbane Potion was made. It was the best fifteen years of my life. Sadly, Luellen passed away about eleven years ago.

"Don't look so surprised, Remus," Alastor continued. "I didn't receive all my injuries on the job."

"I-I don't know what to say," Remus finally managed to say.

Moody stood. "You don't have to say anything. It's what you do that's important. Don't use the 'I'm too old and dangerous excuse.' Nymphadora will never accept that. And you shouldn't sell yourself short."

"But I—"

"We're in the middle of a delicate investigation, and I can't afford to have her mind wandering." Moody moved toward the door. "Potter is bringing Granger and Snape in shortly. After that, it's anybody's guess where the investigation is going."

Moody opened the door and held it open for Remus. But before Remus could walk through, Mad-Eye blocked his way. "I just thought I would give you fair warning, Lupin. If your intentions toward Nymphadora aren't honorable, you best leave the country. Once I'm done with you, Shacklebolt wouldn't have much to kick around."

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five –

Remus shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He was alone in the conference room, waiting for Tonks. Somehow he had to convince her to terminate the pregnancy. The risk of having a lycanthropic child was too great.

He felt guilty for even thinking that. But he had spent most his life as a werewolf. To pass it on to a child -- a baby -- would be too cruel. Bowing his head, Remus closed his eyes and yawned. The last twenty-four hours had finally caught up with him. 

A shiver ran up his spine as memories of his latest transformation replayed in his mind. Yes, the Wolfsbane kept the dementia at bay. But how would he explain the physical pain that went along with a transformation? Remus started mentally preparing the argument for terminating the pregnancy.

He knew Tonks. She would never agree to it.

On the other hand, there was a small part of him that rejoiced. He was going to be a father. He was in love with Tonks, and she was pregnant with his child. A small wistful smile curled his lips.

Moody had been very cryptic about the investigation, stating that he did not want to say anything until there was more proof. But he had mentioned something about a potion. That thought faltered as his mind began to wander. He had fought the urge to sleep long enough.

Remus teetered on the twilight of sleep for what seemed to be only moments. He was awakened by the soft click of the door opening and closing. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into Albus Dumbledore's sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Good day, Remus," the old wizard greeted Remus as he walked toward the table.

"I trust your recent transformation went well," Albus said and set a dark brown bottle down in front of the werewolf. "Drink this."

Recognizing the contents of the potion inside, Remus shook his head. "You know I don't care for Invigoration Draught."

"You may want to make an exception in this case." Albus pulled his wand out of his purple sleeve and conjured himself a chair. "The investigation has taken a most interesting turn."

Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What investigation? Harry mentioned something about an investigation and Moody said something too. But nobody would or could give me any details."

Albus sighed, stroking his beard in contemplation. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"What?" asked Remus, his frustration mounting. 

"I am looking forward to all of the children attending Hogwarts, of course," the old man nattered. "I never thought I would see the day Severus Snape would have a child. It should be quite interesting to see how he deals with his own child in class."

Remus exhaled, trying to get control over his rising temper. "What do you know about the investigation, Albus?"

"How long have you loved Nymphadora?" Dumbledore conjured two cups and a teakettle. "Tea?"

"Ever since you introduced us," answered Remus quickly, wondering where Albus was leading with this. Remus had met Tonks at an Order meeting. Even then, she'd been a shameless flirt.

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Albus sipped his tea and set his cup down. "Good. You will need to reassure Nymphadora of that."

Remus waited for more of an explanation, growing more irritable as the Hogwarts' headmaster went on. Albus may appear to be a doddering old fool, but he always had a point.

"Fred and George Weasley have confessed to spiking the punch at the Annual Celebration Ball," Albus explained solemnly. "They were experimenting, actually. They took an extremely old and highly illegal love potion and combined it with other love potions and an occasional lust potion to spice things up. So far, it would appear that only five couples have been affected – you and Nymphadora, Severus and Hermione Granger, Harry and Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and Arthur and Molly. 

"Moody Flooed me once he found out. A pre-trial hearing has been arranged in the hopes that a settlement for all parties can be reached. Judge Bones and I will be presiding." Standing, Albus waved his wand over the tea set, causing it to disappear.

"Those. Bloody. Irresponsible. Fools," Remus bit off, shoving his chair back and jumping up. "Did they stop to consider… No, of course they didn't. I could have seriously injured Tonks. I – I did hurt her. For Merlin's sake, Albus, I marked her!

"She's pregnant!" Remus continued. "What if she decides to go through with pregnancy? How do you explain the pain of a transformation to a child?" He swayed on his feet.

Albus stepped forward and steadied Remus. "Perhaps you should reconsider taking the Invigoration Draught. The twins are still giving their statements and their memories are proving to be less than reliable. It appears their research was destroyed in a fire. The search for a cure has become problematic – if one can call love problematic."

Collapsing into the chair, Remus reached for the bottle, uncorked it, and downed it in one fluid movement. The adrenaline rush was instantaneous. He could feel his heart pounding wildly. He hated this potion because it was highly addictive.

"As far as your… concerns… The latest research shows that the lycan characteristics are more likely transmitted from mother to child. There have been very few documented cases of contamination from father to child," the older wizard stated softly. "Either way, your child will always be welcome at Hogwarts."

Slamming his fist on the table, Remus growled, "That's just it, Albus! What if the child is normal? What if I forget to take my Wolfsbane Potion? I could kill the child. I could kill her. Or worse, they could wind up like me!"

The sparkle left Dumbledore's eyes as he peered over his spectacles and down his nose at the werewolf. "In all likelihood, your child will be normal. Even without the Wolfsbane Potion, you are a responsible werewolf. With exception to the incident with Severus all those years ago, you have never been a danger to anyone.

"In addition, you are greatly underestimating a certain pink-haired witch. She is an Auror. She's been trained to deal with werewolves, vampires, and trolls… The list goes on. Tonks –"

A quick knock on the door interrupted the headmaster's speech. Moody opened the door. "We're ready."

--

The last thing Remus wanted to hear was Fred and George's apologies. Out of respect for their parents, he would nod and move away. Tonks was across the courtroom, talking to Kingsley.

The door to Courtroom Ten opened and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ameila Bones, walked in. "Is every one present and accounted for?" she asked, her voice stern and professional.

Kingsley Shacklebolt snapped to attention and looked around the room. "I believe Miss Granger is –"

"I'm here," Hermione announced breathlessly, leaning against the door and holding her side. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were flushed.

"Good," Amelia stated and took her place in the Judge's balcony. "Shall we begin?"

Albus nodded and took his place next to her. "Yes," Albus replied.

"Firstly, Mister Shacklebolt," Judge Bones said, leaning over the bench, "what kind of reassurance do I have that this is it?"

Kingsley crossed the room and handed a scroll to her. "This is a guest list of everyone who was in attendance at the ball. We've contacted everyone and only found the following were affected: Hermione Jane Granger, Luna Lovegood, Remus John Lupin, Harry James Potter, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Tonks walked across the room and stood next to him. The feminine scent wafted through the air and tempted Remus. Want he really wanted was to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and take her away.

Albus looked over his spectacles and down his nose. "If the Aurors could conjure chairs for everyone to sit down? The proceedings may take a while."

Drawing his wand, Kingsley conjured chairs for more than half the people in the room.

Amelia Bones cleared her throat. "Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt," she said with a nod and glanced down at her parchment. "Now, let me see if I have this right. Auror Tonks initiated this investigation upon the realization that she and Mister Lupin," the elegant witch motioned to him, "were under the influence of a lust potion."

"Yes, Madam Bones," Tonks stated as she stepped forward. "Remus and I drank the punch at the ball. It tasted funny. Actually, it tasted horrible. When we arrived home we–"

"Thank you, Auror Tonks. That will be all," Amelia interrupted, obviously not wanting to hear too many details about the effects of the potion. "What led you to suspect Fred and George Weasley?"

Motioning toward Severus, Tonks answered the Interrogator. "Professor Snape was standing by the punch bowl."

Remus looked over his shoulder at the Hogwarts' Potions master.

"And you jumped to the conclusion that I was the one responsible for perpetrating the crime?" Severus asked, his tone somewhat offended.

Remus didn't even attempt to hide his smile. Who would have thought that Severus and Hermione would…Well, Snape always did have a penchant for younger women.

"Professor Snape, would you please refrain from interrupting the proceedings," Madam Bones stated. "I assure you. You will have the opportunity to have your say."

Remus heard Severus growl softly.

"First of all," Dumbledore called out, "there have been no formal charges. This is a preliminary hearing. George and Fred Weasley have exercised a serious lack of judgment."

_Arthur and Molly are your friends, _Remus thought. _They would be upset if you harmed the red-haired menaces. _

"Quite right," the twins agreed readily, looking behind them with wide, pleading eyes.

"I suggest both of you remain quiet," Albus warned the twins, the headmaster's normally indulgent tone cold and severe.

Madame Bones put her hand on Albus' sleeve. "Please continue, Auror Tonks."

Tonks sighed in frustration. "As I was saying, I suspected Professor Snape at first." Tonks turned toward Severus. "Which I apologize for profusely."

Severus snorted, contempt in every line of his body.

"When we confronted him, he informed us about George and Fred and his suspicions that they had spiked the punch," Tonks replied with her usual spunk, glaring at Snape as she took a seat next to Remus.

Madam Bones unrolled another scroll. "I have a preliminary report from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Based on the Pensieve memories George and Fred Weasley supplied and everyone's symptoms, they were able to deduce this much: The potion has very complex spell work, which has enhanced the rudimentary properties of the, er, physical symptoms. Not only is there a fertility proponent, there is something else everyone needs to be aware of.

"The Weasley twins combined the lust potions with a variety of several love potions. We've identified the primary love potion, which is very specific in its desired effects. The Verus Amor potion is just that -- a true love potion. If taken by predestined partners, they will be drawn to one another inexorably and bound to one another for the rest of their natural lives."

Remus saw Tonks look at him out of the corner of her eye.

The Interrogator's words thrummed through Remus' veins, quickening the physical reaction he had come to associate with being close to his lover. _Predestined partners? True love? Bound? _

"The Veru Amor potion is strictly forbidden," Dumbledore stated. "The brewing of it is illegal and cause for an immediate three-month sentence to Azkaban."

Remus remained stone-faced as Molly started to weep.

"However," Albus continued above Molly's wails, "the sentence will be rescinded due to extenuating circumstances."

Remus heard Severus mumble something under his breath.

"Seeing as Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Miss Tonks, Miss Weasley and Missus Weasley are with child, Judge Bones and I have come to what we hope to be an equitable solution."

As Albus mentioned her name, Tonks started fidgeting nervously in her seat. Remus clasped her hand in his and looked at her.

"As Chief Warlock, it is within my authority to render judgment right now," Dumbledore stated dully as he read from the parchment. "This is what Madam Bones and I have proposed. All assets and ownership of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes are to be divided between the victims of this 'experiment.' George and Fred Weasley will stay and run the day-to-day operations of the business with their salary going toward a trust fund for the education of the children who will be born as a result of their 'experiment." Albus pushed his spectacles up his nose.

A low murmur could be heard around the room as the other couples discussed the announcement. Fred and George were uncharacteristically silent and still.

"If any of the pregnancies should result in termination or any other unforeseen event…" Dumbledore looked up from the parchment and looked at Remus. "The salaries will go into an annuity for the injured party."

Remus felt Tonks squeeze his hand before averting her gaze away from him.

"Of course," Dumbledore announced with finality, "this offer is only good if criminal charges are not filed. If the full Wizengamot is convened, it may take decades for the estate of Fred and George Weasley to be divided amongst the victims. Does anyone here wish to file criminal charges against Fred and George Weasley?"

Molly Weasley raised her hand and everyone gasped.

"Molly?" Albus asked worriedly.

Seeing the mother of seven stand and clear her throat, Remus watched the proceedings with piqued interest.

Molly wrung her hands together nervously. "May we ask for provisions other than what you've given us?"

"Mother!" The twins exclaimed.

Molly ignored her children's pleas, which made Remus grin. _Perhaps Molly and Arthur wouldn't be too offended if I hexed their sons to Hades. _

Albus nodded.

"Arthur and I were planning on travelling now that all of our children are grown. Seeing as we will be unable to travel as much with a new baby, I ask the court for childcare provisions," she stated simply, glaring at her twins and seemingly daring them to argue.

Remus' grin grew, thanking Merlin that the twins were not going to get off scot-free.

Madam Bones stifled a chuckle. "Add the provision to the parchment, Albus."

Ron and Luna asked for the provision of childcare too. Then Harry raised his hand.

"I would like to request a provision, as well," Harry stated as he stood up.

Remus could hear Severus mumbling under his breath again.

Harry stood in front of Madam Bones and Professor Dumbledore. "I request that George and Fred Weasley be placed under magical observation."

George scoffed. "Will this never end?"

Fred nudged his twin. "Shut up, George!"

"I suggest both of you be quiet," Albus warned. "Your fate rests entirely on the good graces of those upon whom you've seen fit to experiment. Remus, Nymphadora, do either of you have any addendums to the contract?"

Tonks pulled her hand away from Remus'. "No, sir," she murmured softly.

Remus shook his head and agreed with his lover.

Albus' expression became grave as he stared at the man sitting next to Hermione. "Severus, would you like to add anything?"

Severus had the potential to break the contract. He was the one most likely to file charges against the twins. He was perfectly in his rights to do so.

Yes, the twins deserved the worst possible punishment for their total disregard for others.

But was time in Azkaban really necessary?

All eyes were on Hermione and Severus. Hermione whispered something into Severus' ear, and Severus replied with a feral grin. The exchange between the Gryffindor and Slytherin ended in a kiss.

"I have nothing to add," Snape stated gruffly. 

"Very well, then," Albus said with finality. "We'll copy the contract to all parties once the final draft is complete. Molly, Arthur, I remand the twins into your custody."

Feeling the effects of the Invigoration Draught wearing off, Remus slumped in his chair. Molly started openly chastising the twins as they followed her and their father out of the courtroom. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna followed. It was as though he were outside his own body, watching the events unfold before him.

It was almost surreal, watching Severus Snape walking up to Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Snape said, pulling a willing Hermione behind him, "we wish to be married at once. Would it be possible for you to perform the binding ceremony?"

Remus could feel Tonks tense beside him.

"It would be an honor, Severus," replied Albus with a smile. "Perhaps we should Floo to Hogwarts and –"

"No!" The Potions master's normally cool demeanor slipped. "We need the permanent binding ceremony."

Amelia Bones stepped in at that point. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the Atrium. I'm certain Mister Shacklebolt and I can find the equipment necessary for a ceremony."

Severus nodded in agreement and he and Hermione left the room, followed closely by the tall black Auror and the two Interrogators.

He and Tonks were alone now.

Turning in his seat, Remus stared at his lover. But before he could say anything, she drew a slow shuddering breath and stood up to leave. 

"So there you have it." She waved her hand toward the departing group of people. "You and I are under the effects of a potion," Tonks murmured in a shaky voice.

"Tonks, I –"

"Please let me finish," she snapped.

He nodded for her to continue, his mind drifting and his body screaming for rest. The letdown from the Draught was more devastating than trying to recover from a transformation naturally.

"That night…" whispered Tonks. "I don't regret it. I never will."

"Me –" neither, he wanted to say. But she kept on talking and started to pace.

"I had h-hoped," her voice cracked, "y-you loved me. That you had finally realized how I felt. That you had finally realized that you really should stop being an overly cautious jerk and shag me senseless.

"I realized a few days ago that I was wrong." She stopped pacing and looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. As if she'd had an epiphany, Tonks smiled.

"The baby and I will be fine. If you wish to be a part of his life, I won't try and stop you."

Remus didn't know what to say. It sounded as though she was trying to cut him out of her life.

"I make a good salary and childcare shouldn't be much of a problem."

Her words were dull and flat, as though she had been rehearsing them. She paused and silence loomed before them.

"Anyway…" Tonks said as if she had been carrying on the rest of the conversation in her head.

"Tonks, I—"

"Hush, Remus." She smiled and offered him her hand. "You look like hell. You need to get some rest."

He couldn't argue with her reasoning. He grabbed her hand and arm, and she helped him stand up.

"I'll get you to the Floo network and you can Floo to Grimmauld Place," she said decisively. 

"All right," agreed Remus, leaning heavily on her as they walked out of the courtroom. "But this conversation isn't finished."

--

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

One could say the hardest thing about being a werewolf was the transformation and the sense of helplessness each month. One would be wrong.

The most difficult aspect of being a werewolf is loss of time. Most people think lycanthropy is a disease in which one turns into a wolf one day each month, and that the rest of the month is fine. That isn't true.

It takes him nearly a week after the transformation before he feels like himself again. So, essentially, he is ill one week each month.

Remus chuckled, looking at himself in the mirror. No wonder people wouldn't hire him. Who would want an employee that skived off work a week every month?

"Moony, you need a haircut," he mumbled to his reflection.

_Hurry up, Remus, _the wolf replied knowingly. _You've procrastinated long enough. _

Resisting the urge to stick out his tongue, Remus ran his hand through his hair. For once he was in agreement with his alter ego. He should have just taken more Invigoration Draught the day of the trial and shagged Tonks right there in the courtroom. After all, everybody had left.

Moony scoffed. _And what good would that have done? You need to woo her…tell her that you love her. _

_That's a rather tame statement coming from you, wolf. _Remus grabbed his robe and pulled it on.

Moony huffed, growing more agitated with his wizard's levity. _I wouldn't be so flippant if I were you. Just remember our "peaceful" coexistence hinges on the outcome of the upcoming conversation with Nymph. _

_And dramatic,_ Remus thought nervously. Like most men, he didn't really care for confrontations. But it couldn't be avoided. He just hoped he hadn't mucked things up beyond repair. 

Judging by the unanswered owls he'd sent over the last three days, Tonks was pissed.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He'd owled Alastor and Kingsley.

Everything was in place, or, at least, he hoped it was.

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, Remus walked out of Grimmauld Place.

--

So a room at the Leaky Cauldron wasn't the most romantic place to woo a lover. But, it was the only place three wizards could think of that provided a semi-private atmosphere lest the young witch make a too much of a scene. Remus grinned as he lit the candles.

There would be a scene, all right. The scene would involve her telling him she loved him while he made slow, passionate love to her.

The Leaky Cauldron was also the only place Moody and Shacklebolt could think of that wouldn't arouse Tonks' suspicions. She ate in the pub all the time – daily, according to Kingsley.

Lifting the tray from the entrée, Remus inhaled the aromatic salmon and smiled. Nymphadora was not a pretentious person, but she had enjoyed the salmon at the ball. Besides, she needed to start eating healthier foods. He doubted Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties were good for the baby.

He set the tray down and started pacing. Having spent the week resting, worrying, and researching lycanthropy and genetics, Remus had nervously accepted his impending fatherhood. Yes, there was a risk of infection to the baby. But the risk from a non-lycanthropic mother to the fetus was miniscule at best. Whereas, if the mother were a lycan, the risk was higher.

A scuffling noise outside the door disturbed his musings. Remus cast a Disillusionment Charm on the table and hid off to the side as he and his two accomplices had discussed in case Tonks decided to run. The Anti-Apparition wards were set and he readied himself for a long haul.

The door opened and voices floated into the room. "And you say it's in here?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Tom, the landlord, said gruffly. "I can't even get Rosie to clean this room. And you know her. She doesn't frighten easily."

"What I can't figure out," Tonks mumbled, walking into the room with her wand drawn, "is why you haven't contacted the Spirit Division. Ghosts really aren't my area of expertise."

Feeling the automatic pull toward her, Remus bit his lip. She looked tired. Her normally vibrant pink hair was a dull mousy brown and she had dark circles under her eyes. She walked past him and started inspecting the room. Dropping the Disillusionment Charm, Remus smiled at Tom.

"Good luck, mate," Tom chuckled, backing away and closing the door behind him.

"Huh?" Tonks turned around and saw Remus, her look of concentration turning to one of surprise, which quickly turned into a look of annoyance.

"Note to self," she muttered. "Must not use an Unforgivable."

Remus couldn't help but wince, but moved to block her exit anyway. "Isn't that a bit harsh, Nymph?"

"You'd know all about harsh, wouldn't you, Remus?" she retorted scathingly. "It isn't every day someone goes through the trouble of casting a Fidelius Charm as a means to dump a girlfriend."

Slowly, Remus approached her, realizing that he could do one of two things. He could argue with her, or he could agree with her. He chose the later. 

"I was a fool," he said as he walked around the table, ignoring Moony's snigger and growing interest in the conversation. His lover eyed the table between them warily. "I'm sure it won't be the last time I fuck things up."

Tonks walked around the table too, keeping the piece of furniture between them. "What do you want, Remus?"

"You," the werewolf replied quickly, changing the direction he was walking in the hopes that the young Auror would not notice and walk right into him.

Stumbling slightly, Tonks countered his move. "I don't have time for this," she bemoaned angrily. "I've got to go home and feed my cat." A look of concentration passed over her face, which was quickly replaced by a look of disbelief.

"You better take down the Anti-Apparition wards, Lupin," she snapped and backed away toward the door. Waving her wand toward him, Tonks glared at him. "Don't come any closer!"

Remus chuckled. Yes, she was wizard-dueling angry. It was actually quite endearing. "Or what, luv?" he leered, stalking her with lascivious intent.

She angled her wand down and pointed it at his lower extremities. "Or I'll hex your bollocks off. Now…take the wards down."

Resisting the urge to cover himself, Remus continued to advance cautiously. "You don't want to do that," he growled knowingly. "I can smell you. You're aroused and only I can help you."

"That's a load of…shit!" she yelped the last word as she backed into the door, dropping her wand. The piece of birch wood clattered to the ground, giving Remus the perfect opportunity to capture her.

With a quick lunge, he grasped her upper arms gently and slid his knee between her legs. She turned her head when he tried to kiss her, but he didn't mind in the least for she had only exposed the delicate expanse of skin behind her jaw and under her ear. If memory served him correctly, nibbling there should turn her into putty.

"I've missed you," he murmured, pulling her earlobe between his teeth and giving it a quick nip. "I tried to stay away. Gods, I tried!"

She shivered against him, her breath raspy and catching.

"I wanted to spare you." Remus nipped his way along the column of her throat. "I didn't want you to face the same stigma I've had to endure."

Tonks whimpered, shifting against him and grinding her core against his thigh.

Nuzzling her neck, Remus pushed his leg higher for her pleasure. She accepted the advance readily and rode him to a quick, oblivious climax. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The expression of her face was half bliss, half agony. Instinctively, her lips sought his and he devoured her.

Lips meshed, opening for one another. Tongues twined, dancing against one another. The feel of her against him mixing with the scent of her recent orgasm coaxed both man and wolf into a heightened arousal. Unable and unwilling to restrain himself, Remus tore at her clothing, ripping her robe and T-shirt open in one decisive stroke.

He licked a path to the edge of her bra and molded his hands over her cloth-covered mounds. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath and the involuntary shudder as her hand snaked past his pants and encircled his sex.

Her aggressiveness inspired Moony's need to dominate and Remus was lost. Instinct alone guided the frantic movements of ripping off clothing and staking his claim. She murmured her consent pleadingly, wrapping a leg around his thigh. Somehow, he managed to push his pants down.

Lifting her as though she were a mere doll, Remus pinned her against the door and lurched against her in an attempt to mount her. His sex rubbed against her slick opening, but he was unable to complete the union.

Both Moony and Remus chuffed in frustration. Tonks shivered in his arms, clearing the way for their mutual need. With a brutal thrust, Remus claimed what he had wanted ever since he had met Nymphadora Tonks – her. There was no guilt -- no recriminations – just her welcome embrace encircling him as though she would never let go.

The pace was maddening and Remus tried to hold on as long as possible, but he had gone too long without her to deny himself the carnal pleasure. The sound of flesh pounding against flesh and the sound of her soft grunts as he rutted against her lent their visceral magic to Remus' eventual release.

He convulsed against her, muttering three words against her ear. "I. Love. You." Sated and exhausted, the lovers crumpled to the floor, Remus taking the brunt of the fall as he cradled Tonks in his arms.

But she was having none of that and wiggled away from him. She was breathless and quiet as she stood and waved her wand over person. _"Reparo," _she whispered, walking away from him and feigning interest in the candlelit dinner.

"Nymph?"

Unable to take his eyes off her, Remus could sense her unease. "What's wrong?"

"It's just the potion," she explained, her voice thick. "We'll always want to shag one another senseless. You don't…love me. It's just the potion talking, Remus." She laughed mirthlessly.

Jumping up, Remus tugged his pants up and ran his hand through his already tousled hair in frustration. "What!"

Sighing as if she were about to explain a complicated process to a child, Tonks smiled patiently. "You and I are under the influence of George and Fred's potion. You may think you love me, but it's the lust potion talking. We'll always want one another, and I see no reason to stop…that."

He remained silent, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"We'll need to be on amicable terms once the baby is born," she continued. "Children are very perceptive. I'm not saying we should live with one another, but we should stay on friendly terms."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally tells her how he feels and she tells him that he doesn't love her. Moony's words came back to taunt him.

_You should woo her. _

Woo her? Hell! He had never even dated anyone. What was the point? It wasn't as if he could ever have a normal relationship.

"And seeing as how we are…mated," Tonks stated, "it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we shagged every once in a while. We could be friends…with benefits."

"Like fuck-buddies?" Remus snapped derisively.

Tonks cringed. "Well, when you put it like that…"

_Way to go, you arse, _Moony chastised his human counterpart.

_Shut up! _Remus retorted, trying to gain control of his temper and the situation. Things were going from bad to worse. How could they go from bad to worse? He had everything planned – a nice supper, conversation, a marriage proposal, and then shagging.

Remus shuddered. If Sirius could see him now, the prat would be rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. Sirius had always been making off-handed comments about Tonks. The Animagus had gotten to the point where he had dropped any attempts at subtlety and had ordered Remus to shag his cousin. Forever being the practical, levelheaded wizard in the group of Marauders, Remus had laughed at Sirius. Obviously Sirius' confinement in Azkaban had affected his judgment.

Tonks loved him. Of that, Remus was sure. Potion or no potion, the petite witch standing in front of him loved him…and Moony. The wolf whined and Remus could sense the dangerous mood of the beast simmering beneath the placid surface of a mirrored edge.

They were mated.

He wouldn't be able to deny the physical urge to fuck her senseless when the full moon approached. Moony would not be denied carnal knowledge of his mate. The wolf had already threatened Tonks' safety once. His anger over her rejection eased. She believed he only loved her because of that bloody potion.

He needed to tell her the truth. He needed to show her the truth, and the only way to do that was to court her. A mental image of Sirius sniggering flashed before him, causing Remus to cringe.

"My apologies, Nymphadora," Remus said, forcing a smile and pulling a chair out from the table. "Please forgive my bluntness. Won't you please have a seat."

_Don't over do it, you dolt, _cautioned Moony.

_Have you ever dated? _Remus questioned hotly. _Have you ever courted a woman before? _

_No, _Remus answered for Moony. _I thought not. I assume your idea of courting would be sniffing an arse before you shagged. _

Eyeing Remus warily, Tonks sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "Thank you," she murmured quickly.

Remus poured some Pumpkin Juice into her goblet and smiled, lifting the cover off the food. "There's no use letting the meal go to waste," he muttered softly in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

Moony snorted in amusement over the human's lack of sophistication.

_Bloody hell! How did Sirius do it? _Remus groused silently. _How in the bloody hell did one flirt? _

His pity party was cut short as he watched Tonks' expression.

"Is that fish?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled behind her napkin.

"Yes," he replied. "Salmon."

The Auror looked around the room, a look of panic streaking across her pallid complexion. Before he could ask what was wrong, Tonks jumped up and ran to the bureau, clutching the sides of the basin and losing what Remus assumed were the remains of her lunch.

--

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven –

Two full moons had passed along with two transformations and two weeks of marathon sex with Tonks. Mooney had always held more sway over him the week before a full moon. So between the week it took to recoup from a transformation and the week he used shagging Tonks senseless, that left two weeks to woo the mother of his child.

She had convinced herself that his declaration had only been inspired by the "heat of the moment" and George and Fred's bloody love potion, making his task a daunting one. He'd never dated before Tonks had come into his life. He had sent her flowers every day until she told him to stop. So he had started to send her chocolates, which had really turned out worse due to her morning sickness.

Remus had asked her out for dinner so many times that he had lost count of the rejections. Moody and Kingsley were on her shit list, so they couldn't help him out. Harry was still recovering from an accidental overdose of Veritaserum; the blasted dolt had taken an entire bottle in front of Ginny to convince her how he had felt.

Impressed with the results, Remus had contemplated doing the same. But Tonks had caught a glimpse of the sparkle in his eye and told him that it "wouldn't work with me, so don't bloody well try it."

If Remus wasn't scheming about how to get Tonks to marry him, he was discussing the matter with Moony, who was becoming even more difficult to control as Tonks' pregnancy progressed. She was three months along now. She wasn't exactly glowing for she had spent most of the time vomiting in the loo.

He and Moony appreciated the subtle changes of her body, in particular, her breasts. Her areolas were a darker rose and they were a tad bit larger. Just the thought of her nursing his child made him hard – hard enough for him to think about going down to the Ministry and pulling his nymph into the nearest room and shagging her into submission.

Sighing, Remus tried to focus on what he was reading. Collecting research information on the Verus Amor potion had proven more difficult than he had thought. Dumbledore had been correct. It was highly illegal. If taken by "predestined partners," they would be drawn to one another inexorably and bound to one another for the rest of their lives.

He felt as though he was back at Hogwarts, scribbling notes and preparing an essay. Always a sensible wizard, Remus had deduced that a logical course of action was the best. Once he had all the information on the Verus Amor potion, he would present Tonks with the facts and try to convince her of his true feelings for her.

The only problem was the lack of information on the Verus Amor potion. How in the bloody hell had George and Fred gotten a hold of the ingredient list for this potion? Their blasted "research" had been destroyed.

Remus sighed in frustration. There was only one person who could help him with the research – Severus Snape. He set the book down, walked over to the fireplace, and grimaced. "Might as well get this over with."

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, Remus knelt in front of the fireplace and placed his call.

Peering around his former classmate's sitting room, he was pleased to see a shapely pair of legs dangling over the edge of an armchair. He cleared his throat. "Hermione?"

There was a startled squeak. The legs disappeared only to be replaced with Hermione's head. Her expression was curious and surprised.

"Oh, hello, Remus," she greeted him with a bright smile. "I didn't realize Severus had his fireplace connected to the Floo network."

Remus was puzzled. "Why is that?"

"Well, um…" Hermione's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Say no more," Remus chuckled.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Actually it's more what Severus can do for me," he replied, shifting uncomfortably on his hands and knees. Fire Talking really wasn't very conducive to long conversations. "Would you mind terribly if I stepped through?"

"No, no. Not at all. Please do," replied Hermione graciously as she stood to receive her visitor.

Remus crawled the rest of the way into the fireplace and tried to relax as the Floo network carried him to his destination. He stepped into Snape's sitting room and brushed the soot from his robes.

"Severus is in class right now." Hermione smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was looking for information on the Verus Amor potion," Remus said.

"Why?"

He realize he'd started to pace so he stopped. "Tonks thinks we're only together because of that bloody potion. I botched things up. I was going to propose. I –"

Hermione held up her hand. "Have a seat and start from the beginning."

Following her instructions, Remus sat on the edge of the sofa and bowed his head.

"Take your time," Hermione stated softly.

"I've tried everything I could think of," he blurted. "I've sent her flowers, chocolates. She won't go out on a date with me. I thought that I might present her with the research…you know…the facts… to try to convince her that we belong together.

"The Verus Amor potion is destiny in a bottle. It took me long enough to realize… Then we…well, you know. And then I mucked things up by casting a Fidelius Charm so that she couldn't find me. I kept thinking she would be better off without me."

"How could you think that?" Hermione chided. "Tonks loves you. She always has."

"She may have loved me," Remus retorted. "But I did a bloody fine job messing that up. Do you know what we are now? Do you know what we've become?"

Hermione looked like she was afraid to answer him.

"Fuck buddies!" Remus growled. "The week before the full moon is the worst and the best time. She comes over and we fuck. The pull of the moon is so strong then. I just can't help myself. I'm still so afraid that I'll hurt her and the baby. Even if it weren't for the potion, she and I are mated. I'd go insane if I couldn't have her. I don't know –"

"Have you told her that you love her?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yes." Remus could feel a blush creep up his neck. He wasn't comfortable discussing his feelings. "Right before I was going to propose. That's when she started talking about the effects of the potion and how I didn't love her."

Hermione chewed her lips thoughtfully. "Have you told her you love her since? Do you tell her every day?"

Remus frowned. "What does that have to do with anything? I told her how I felt. She rejected me and –"

The young witch sitting across from him waved her hands in the air. "You—you are almost as bad as Severus! What is it with wizards in love?"

"Huh?" Remus was dumbfounded.

"I had to poison Severus with Veritaserum to get him to finally admit how he feels about me." She chuckled.

"You what?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the Potions master's wife leaned forward as if she were going to confide a dark secret. "I took a page out of Harry's guide to courtship and love and spiked Severus' wine at dinner."

She scoffed. "He actually ran away from me and tried to hide in his office. Actually, he barricaded himself in his office. He forgot to disconnect the Floo connection so I Flooed right in and got the answers I needed."

Suddenly his problems didn't seem so dire as Hermione's tale of stalking the dreaded Potions master came to pass. Remus threw his head back and laughed harder than he thought possible. He could just imagine Gryffindor's Golden Trio member cornering Snape in his office.

"I can't… believe…you…did that," Remus gasped between the fits of laughter.

"And just what do you two Gryffindors find so amusing?" Snape's sarcastic drawl sounded from the doorway.

Hermione sobered, but Remus couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he watched the younger Gryffindor's eyes darken with desire. The young witch stood, walked over to the dour wizard, and embraced him.

Severus' arms encircled Hermione's waist, and he placed a kiss upon her forehead. Remus felt like an interloper for he could smell their reaction to one another. "Um, perhaps I should get going?"

Pulling out of her husband's arms, Hermione looped her hand through one of them. "No, no," she insisted. "Please stay."

Remus cast a questioning look at Severus who was looking at him like he would like to hurl a hex at him.

"You've already ruined the mood, Lupin," snapped Snape as he led Hermione to the sofa. "Get on with it."

"Be nice." Hermione pulled on her husband's arm and coaxed him to sit next to her. "Remus needed some information on the Verus Amor potion."

Conjuring a set of cups, Severus handed one to his wife. "What kind of information?" he asked with another flick of his wrist.

Remus could smell the tea as he watched the steam rise from their cups.

With an exaggerated huff, Hermione pulled her wand out and conjured a cup of tea for him.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Remus, picking his cup up.

"Shall we dispense with the pleasantries, then?" Severus asked with a sneer. "I do have classes to teach."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Remus smiled and took a sip of his tea. "I needed the ingredient list. I was trying to break the potion down to its basic properties."

Snorting, Snape set his cup down and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "It's basically a mix of standard love potions, mixed with divination ingredients – Camphor oil, orange oil, and clove and carrier oil. Once those ingredients have settled over night, one would add a drop of Seer's blood and administer the potion as quickly as possible.

"I shudder to think how the Weasley twins obtained Sybill's blood," the Potions master mumbled.

"Molly and Arthur!" Hermione jumped up excitedly. Both men started, Severus recovering first as though he was used to such emotional outbursts from his Gryffindor bride.

"George and Fred used their mum and dad as control subjects." Hermione paced back and forth between the two wizards, then straddled Severus' lap, reaching over him.

Remus could hear his old nemesis' sharp intake of breath and smiled. At least he wasn't the only wizard suffering.

Batting her husband's hands away, Hermione crawled off his lap, holding a book. She flipped it open and started skimming the pages. "Here it is," she said, tapping her fingers in the book. "The Verus Amor potion was instrumental during the reign of Henry VIII. The king, desperate to have a male heir, engaged the services of Headmaster Erwin Waverly. Look, it's right here in _Hogwarts, A History._" She pointed at the passage with excitement.

"Henry VIII used the potion as a means of furthering his petitions for divorce. Of his six wives, Jane Seymour was found to be Henry's true love. He married her a short time after Anne Boleyn's execution. Jane gave birth to Edward and died two weeks later. She was the only one of his six wives to be buried with him. Elizabeth I –"

"That's a fine history lesson, Hermione." Remus rubbed his temples, feeling the start of a headache. "But how is that going to help me with Tonks?"

"What my overly sentimental wife is trying to tell you –" Severus drawled.

"You should use the history of the potion," Hermione blurted. "And the present."

Remus was puzzled.

"Arthur and Molly were in love before the potion," Hermione stated slowly as if explaining her theory to a child. "Harry and Ginny were in love well before they consumed the potion. Ron and Luna. Myself and Severus."

_Which truly does defy logic. _Remus smiled. "I see your point."

"Now that you see my wife's point, would it be possible for you to leave?" Snape asked snidely.

"Severus." Hermione frowned reprovingly.

Remus stood and gave a slight bow to his hostess. "Thank you for your help, Hermione," he said, ignoring Severus. "You've given me a new insight and a new strategy."

--

First, Remus was going to tell Tonks that he loved her. And he wasn't going to stop doing that until she capitulated. He would give her the history lesson Hermione had provided for him, perhaps while he was buried deep inside her and she was mindless with abandon.

He stepped out of the fireplace and jumped back in surprise to find Kingsley Shacklebolt pacing the length of Grimmauld's sitting room.

"Remus!" Kingsley heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin!"

His ruminations were quickly forgotten as Kingsley walked up to him. Remus could smell the fear and worry.

"There was a raid," the black Auror stammered. "Tonks was stunned. She fell and…"

As Kingsley's words trailed off, the sinking feeling in the pit of Remus' stomach solidified. "Where is she?" His voice was the barest of whispers as he backed into the mantle and reached blindly for the Floo powder.

"St. Mungo's."

--

TBC

Insert soap opera music here!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –

Remus didn't remember how he had gotten to St. Mungo's. He did remember lying so the hospital personnel would let him in to see Tonks.

"I'll sign whatever you bloody well want me to sign," he heard her snap irritably. "I'm not staying!"

"You really should stay overnight," a calm voice replied. "We've a few more tests to run."

Entering the ward, Remus hurried toward her voice and pulled the curtain back, causing every one in the small enclosure to jump in surprise.

Tonks frowned and jerked her arm away from the doctor. She had a nasty bruise and an already-healing cut above her right eye – thanks to the potion she'd been given.

Seeing him, Moody backed away from the bed. "It's department policy, Tonks," the old Auror said gruffly. "You were injured on the job and you will stay for overnight observation."

"I've never heard of any policy like that," the young witch argued. "I was injured in the Department of Mysteries and didn't have to stay overnight."

"It's a new one." Moody's eye was spinning around in his head as if searching for something. "It's my policy! Now stop arguing and settle down. Healer's orders are Healer's orders."

Content with his decree, Moody limped away, a quick "Good luck, mate," mumbled under his breath.

Tonks gave a frustrated huff and settled back into the bed. "The baby's fine," she informed Remus, her voice trembling as she said it.

"Sir," the Healer stated, "you'll have to leave."

"It's okay," Tonks announced. "He's the father."

Remus could feel the Healer looking at him, causing uneasiness to settle within him.

"You have lycanthropy," the Healer said quickly, unable to disguise the look of alarm in her eyes.

"Yes," Remus replied automatically.

Had he missed something in his research? Did the baby have lycanthropy, after all?

Taking a seat next to the bed, Remus clasped Tonks' hand in his, rubbing his cheek along her knuckles before kissing it. 

"I see." The Healer walked around the edge of the bed and moved her wand over Tonks' stomach, muttering a spell under her breath.

"You don't need to test the baby for lycanthropy," Tonks said, trying to pull her hand out of Remus'. "I'm keeping it either way."

The Healer scowled, obviously unhappy with the results of the diagnostic. She performed the spell again and lowered her wand. "The test is inconclusive. I need to consult a colleague," she said and walked away.

Remus could feel the baby's future teeter in the balance. The empty feeling in the pit of his stomach made him want to retch, but he schooled his features and stared into his lover's eyes.

Tonks' eyes flashed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard," he replied softly.

"Well, I'm fine and the baby is fine." She tugged her hand again, and this time he let it go. "You can leave now."

"If you're trying to bait me," Remus said, "it won't work."

"I'm out of here." Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she tried to stand up. But she quickly gave up as the dizziness became too much. "I don't need you hovering over me. I don't need you –"

The last of her sentence was lost when Remus claimed her lips.

With a patience that was normally awarded to saints, he held Moony at bay and kept the kiss gentle.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Remus to pull away reluctantly. Tonks' eyes were wide and bright with desire.

"I could come back later, if you like," an amused voice teased the werewolf.

Remus turned around and saw a short, balding wizard with large round spectacles that made his eyes appear larger than they really were. He reminded Remus of Sybill Trelawney.

"I'm Healer Reed," the man introduced himself and smiled. "Healer Montgomery wanted me to test your baby for lycanthropy."

Remus tensed and persuaded Tonks to lean back.

Healer Reed started waving his wand over Tonks, starting at her head and moving it down to her feet. "So how old were you when you were bitten, my dear?"

"Pardon me?" Tonks looked puzzled.

"How old were you when you were bitten?" the Healer asked again.

"Um, sir." Remus cleared his throat. "I'm the one with lycanthropy."

The Healer chuckled in embarrassment and clapped. "Very good. Very good, indeed."

Tonks gave Remus a nervous look and reached for his hand.

"It's very rare to pass the werewolf characteristics from father to child," Reed explained. "In fact, it is almost unheard of. However, Healer Montgomery wanted a second opinion."

"Why?" Remus squeezed his nymph's hand reassuringly as the healer's words soothed his concerns.

"The spell work is complicated and she's not familiar with it," Reed stated. "Lycanthropy is more curse than it is genetics. Men do not pass the disease to the baby, whereas a lycan mother runs a high risk of infecting her fetus. There are treatments to prevent woman from passing the lycanthropy to their children, but none of them are foolproof.

"Ah, there." The Healer held his wand up, which had turned transparent. "See, no lycanthropy."

Kissing Tonks' hand, Remus bowed his head, saying a silent prayer to any deity who was listening.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes. No," the expectant parents said in unison.

"Until the two of you agree, I shan't ruin the surprise," Reed chuckled with an Albus-like twinkle in his eyes, which quickly turned serious.

Shaking the results off his wand, the Healer looked pointedly at Tonks. "You've taken a nasty bump to the head. I highly recommend that you stay for observation."

Remus could tell Tonks was going to argue and patted her hand. "What about careful observation at home? I promise to follow the instructions to the letter and will tie the patient to the bed if need be."

Tonks sputtered indignantly.

"As long as you don't tie her too tightly to the bed, I see no reason why we can't discharge her." Healer Reed conjured a quill and parchment and prepared to dictate his report. "Just as long as she doesn't over exert herself for the next twenty-four hours."

--

_She looks so young, _Remus mused, watching Tonks sleep.

_Yes, she's thirteen years your junior._ Moony paced, becoming more annoyed with each step he took. _I thought we had already been over this territory, Remus. _

Glancing at the clock on the mantle, Remus grimaced. _It still doesn't change the fact that she's considerably younger than me. _Just another few minutes, and he would wake her up per the doctor's instructions.

_It's almost time to wake her up, _Moony said. _What are you going to do then? _

_Well, _Remus countered, _I'm certainly not going to jump her bones once she wakes up, am I? She needs to take it easy – doctor's orders. _

Moony pouted.

"How do you expect me to get any sleep with you watching me?" Tonks mumbled, opening an eye and looking at him.

Grinning, Remus crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. "The doctor said to wake you up every hour. I was just following orders."

She turned over on her side, facing him.

"Besides," he continued, "it was time to wake you up in a few minutes anyway. How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied.

He reached out and brushed her tousled hair out of the way. "Is it still tender?"

"No." Tonks sat up and rapped her knuckles on her forehead. "See? Good as new."

"You can go back to sleep, if you want to. Your time is up. The doctor said twenty-four hours, and it's been a little over that."

"You look like hell, Moony," Tonks said, stretching gracefully like a feline and yawning. "Did you stay up all night?"

_Me! Me! _The wolf answered excitedly. _She's talking to me. _

Remus didn't miss the casual use of his nickname. Nor could he ignore the curves of her breasts as she put her arms above her head and stretched. "Yes," he answered, his husky voice betraying his reaction. He stood up quickly and made to leave.

"Stay." 

It was one word, but Moony accepted her invitation while Remus stood frozen in place. His eyes roamed the subtle curves of her body, reminding him just how hungry he had become. Remus hated their "schedule." He hated the monthly cycle. He hated waiting for her to approach him, knowing that at one time she had loved him. He had been a bloody wanker.

Tonks settled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I-I'm sorry, Remus. I guess it's not really fair. It's not time yet, I know. Forget I mentioned it, okay?"

He could hear the sound of rejection in her voice, even over the pounding of his heartbeat. Yes, he wanted to make her knickers and nightshirt disappear, spread her legs, and sate himself within her. But there was something much larger at stake besides sex. He needed to make her see how he felt.

As he approached her, Tonks smiled and leaned back, offering herself to him. Powerless, Remus climbed between her legs and sealed his lips over hers.

She tried to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. But he kept every contact point between their bodies light as a feather and teasing. 

His nymph gave a frustrated groan as she tried to tug his shirt up and off. Before she got too ambitious, Remus grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "As much as I want to make love to you, I won't." He looked into her eyes, then rubbed his cheek against hers. "You mean too much to me and I need to show you."

"W-what?" She was breathless and confused.

Tapping into strength he did not think he possessed, Remus backed away and steeled himself for the argument of his life. 

"I love you," he said softly.

"No, you don't," she responded quickly.

"Yes, I do."

"Look," Tonks sighed.

He grinned. He could smell her frustration. 

"We've been over this before." She scrambled off the bed and stood in front of him. "You have no free will. The potion is designed to –"

"Then you don't love me, either," countered Remus.

"Well, I…" she struggled with the words. "That's absurd! How could you say that? Of course I…I –"

"Love me against your will?"

"Yes," she sputtered. "I mean no."

"Since you don't love me. The potion is obviously faulty," Remus reasoned, trying to keep the smirk from his lips. "Therefore, I have free will and I love you anyway."

"You…I…you are twisting everything around," she accused, becoming deliciously flustered.

Remus crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to still his shaking hands. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but knew if he did, it would be over. "Am I?" he answered innocently. "I could accuse you of the same thing."

He could see the spark in his lover's eyes, the spark that he had been missing since their first night of passion.

"You've lost it," she groused incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't believe this! I'm in love with a crazy man!"

"I love you too," he responded automatically. The more he said it, the easier it became.

"Will you stop saying that!"

"It's not polite to tease, Nymph. You're in love with, and I quote, 'a crazy man." But you don't want me to tell you that I'm in love with you."

Tonks gaped at him, unable to form a reply.

"I love you," Remus murmured softly. "No one, not even you, can tell me differently."

Unshed tears shimmered in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she asked shakily.

Remus reached out and pulled her into his arms. "A chance," he whispered next to her ear. "I want a chance to prove that I love you – like Arthur loves Molly."

He felt her tense. But he continued to set his terms. "Instead of shagging each other senseless, we are going to date. If I want to send you tokens of my affection, you will accept them without complaint."

"But—" Tonks started.

Placing his finger over her lips, he shushed her. "Dating, flowers, candies…and whatever else I can think of. Those are my conditions. Do you accept them?"

"Yes," she acquiesced.

--

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine –

Three months equaled three transformations. Moony was beyond restless and Remus doubted that he would be able to contain the wolf for the next full moon. He didn't know how he had managed to resist Nymphadora's charms, but he had. She certainly wasn't making things easy for him. His witch was becoming more aggressive with each passing date, making seductive suggestions that caused his lycan blood to boil. She spoke to Moony, luring the wolf to betray Remus' motivations.

Moony was desperate to have her. And, to tell the truth, so was he. Tonks still affirmed that he had no free will and that he really didn't love her. Her stubbornness drove him insane, and he certainly didn't need any help in that department.

Today, he was going to surprise her at work. In the book he had read, spontaneity was a key ingredient to a healthy relationship. She was probably going to be pissed off, but he didn't care. Tonks was going to have to just learn the hard way. 

The lift door opened and Remus stepped into the chaotic clamor of Auror Headquarters. There were flowers on every desk, some of the arrangements wilting and showing signs of obvious neglect.

"Hey, Remus!" a chipper voice called out. "Thanks for the flowers! The wife loves them!"

A pink-haired head and a dark-haired head popped up from the sea of cubicles. Harry smiled and waved while Tonks glared at him.

_She doesn't look very happy to see us, _whined Moony.

_You're the one who suggested the whole wooing thing, _Remus replied. _I'm doing the best I can. _

Winding his way through the maze of cubicle walls, Remus made his way toward Tonks, who ducked back into her cubby. If looks could kill, he would definitely be deceased. He stopped at the office next to hers.

"Hello, Harry." Remus smiled at the young wizard. "How's Ginny?"

"She's well." Harry looked worriedly toward the wall of his office. 

"Have you and she set a date yet?"

"Uh, yes," answered Harry nervously.

Remus waited for the information as an uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry," Tonks barked from the other side of the wall. "Just spit it out!"

"You don't have to be so snippy!" Harry retorted angrily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Pregnancy hormones… Don't you just love them?"

"Yes," Remus returned, "I do."

"You're lucky," the young Auror groused. "You only have to deal with them at home. I have them at home and at work. One minute Ginny's laughing, the next minute she's crying. I just can't figure her out." Harry rolled his eyes and Remus smiled.

"Tonks!" a gravely voice called from across the room.

She jumped up excitedly, grabbing her overcoat. "Yeah!"

"Go to lunch!" Moody ordered.

Throwing her coat down, Tonks sat down and pouted. There were several soft chuckles around the room.

"She's pissed because Moody's got her on desk duty," Harry explained.

"Now!" Moody barked.

Tonks growled, picked up her coat, and brushed against Remus in her haste to get out of her cramped surroundings.

"Excuse me," she muttered.

"Take Remus with you!" Moody commanded sharply. "We don't need anymore bloody flowers around here."

The chuckles turned into snorts and sniggers.

"Come on." Tonks grabbed his hand.

"Good luck, mate," mumbled Harry as Remus was led away.

--

The lift doors closed and Tonks turned toward him with her hands on her waist – or rather what was left of her waist. "What are you and Moody up to, Lupin?" she asked skeptically. "Why—"

Her next question went silent when Remus claimed her lips. Her response was instantaneous, complete surrender with a hint of desperation. The lift door opened and someone cleared their throat.

"Ah, hello, Remus," Arthur Weasley greeted them bemusedly. "Perhaps you two should have pressed the button." The redheaded wizard punched a button and the elevator started to move.

Watching the most delectable blush spread across his lover's cheeks, Remus grinned and pulled her closer. "Thanks, Arthur. I'll keep that in mind."

"It's about time you two got together," Arthur commented. "I've had to beat Molly off with a broomstick to keep her from interfering over the years. She pegged you two as a couple shortly after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Molly has never been wrong either. She knew Ginny was meant for Harry and that Ron was meant for Luna.

"Molly said, 'Potion or no potion, they would have found their ways eventually.' She was confounded over Severus' and Hermione's match, though. But once she saw them together, she realized their connection."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, yet Arthur didn't seem to notice. "Even Sirius went on about you two," he continued. "He said you two were perfect for one another because Tonks would wear you out and you would have to…" The chatty wizard paused, searching for the right words. "Mark her," blurted Arthur as he snapped his fingers, "just to shut her up."

Remus could feel the blush creep up his neck, but Arthur paid no attention.

"Sirius said that he trusted you implicitly as you would never claim a mate unless you were head over heels in love with her. He said –"

"But, the potion –" Tonks tried to interrupt the incorrigible gossip who had them trapped in the lift.

"--wolves mate for life and they do not make their decisions lightly." Arthur finally realized the door was open and stepped out into the Atrium, turning around and walking backwards. He waved his hands excitedly. "Harry and Ginny are getting married in two weeks. Ginny was perfectly content to have a civil ceremony, but Molly would not hear of it. So when is the big date for you two?"

"What?" Tonks shouted so loud that the word echoed throughout the Atrium.

Remus smiled. Merlin Bless Arthur Weasley! This was the perfect opening. "I would have proposed already, but Nymphadora has convinced herself that I don't love her…that the potion has robbed me of my free will. It's a bunch of rubbish, if you ask me."

"Here, here!" Arthur agreed with him. "Anyone could see that you love her."

Tonks snapped her fingers between the two gossiping wizards. "Uh, hello. I am still here and would appreciate if the two of you would stop talking about me as though I'm not."

Both men chuckled and continued to walk toward the fireplaces.

"Did you hear that the Department of Magical Catastrophes thinks they've found an antidote?" Arthur asked casually.

Nodding, Remus looked at Tonks. "They did contact me with the news. However, I informed them that I had no need for the antidote. I don't need to take it. It wouldn't change a thing if I did."

His lover's eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered.

Arthur grabbed a handful of Floo powder and walked into the fireplace. "Molly's expecting me," he announced with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "The Burrow!" Arthur called out as he tossed the powder at his feet. With a flash of green fire, he was gone.

Remus sobered. "Yes, really," he confirmed softly.

"I've been telling you I love you ever since that bloody trial." Out of habit, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "And yes, I want to marry you. I wanted to ask you to marry me that night at the Leaky Cauldron. But, as usual, you were being stubborn."

Clasping her shoulders, Remus pulled Tonks against him. "If I have to wait an eternity, I'll have you as my wife," he purred against her lips, his voice soft and husky.

As if suddenly realizing where she was, Tonks pulled away and walked into one of the many fireplaces. Grabbing some Floo powder, she held out her hand to Remus. "Are you coming?"

His breath hitched in his chest and he took her hand. "Where are we going?" he asked against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Two people in a fireplace was a tight fit, but he wasn't complaining and neither was Moony.

Giving him a demure smile, Tonks kissed his cheek. "Home. So that I can show you how much I love you."

Her words inflamed both man and beast and Remus knew that the battle fought this day was lost. He would make love to her now even if she didn't believe that he loved her.

--

She led him from the fireplace into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, brushing soot from her shoulder.

Remus paid no mind to the ashes on his robe for he was trying to maintain control over the wolf that smelled the subtle scent of his mate's arousal. It was all Remus could do not to just charm their clothes off and lose himself within her. He stopped in his tracks, waging an internal war with Moony and losing miserably.

"I love you." Remus barely recognized his own lustful voice, needing her to acknowledge his words with more than a passing indulgence.

Pressing her body against him, the nymph tried to grind her hips into his, but the growing bulge of her stomach prevented the contact and she growled. 

Digging his fingers into her hips, Remus couldn't help the involuntary thrust of his hips into hers. "I love you," he rasped desperately, unwilling to open his eyes and see the familiar rejection.

Gentle hands caressed his face. "Look at me," Tonks commanded softly.

Remus looked into the dark pools of his lover's eyes and his breath hitched.

"Do you believe that I love you?" she asked, her hands undoing his robe and jerking his shirt out of his trousers.

He shuddered. "Yes, of course."

"Why?" whispered Tonks as she snaked her hands under his shirt and raked her nails across his chest.

He hissed, "W-why?"

"Yes," she murmured, now pushing his robe down his shoulders effectively trapping his arms.

Groaning as his witch suckled his neck, Remus struggled with the robe. "Because," he panted, "I have faith – faith that you really can love an old werewolf. I love you too much that I can't imagine you not loving me back."

Her mouth dipped lower, her breath whispering across the hairs of his chest. "I do love you," she murmured, her voice like a silken touch on his skin. "And I have faith in you."

Freeing himself of his robes, Remus threaded his fingers through the pink hair he had come to adore. He would not last long if she had continued her path of exploration. "What are you saying?"

She finally looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shimmering with tears. "I love you," she sighed and kissed him on his cheek. "I have faith in you." She kissed him on the other cheek. "And I believe you," she said against his lips.

Months of waiting patiently had finally ended for him. Her words washed over him like a healing balm and he returned her kiss with a fervent passion.

The kiss was all consuming, leaving nothing unexplored as he tore her clothing from her body piece by delectable piece and licking each pale expanse of skin he discovered. His hands trembled as he slid his fingers into her knickers and touched heaven.

Licking and nipping a path down her body, Remus stopped at her breasts and examined the subtle changes. Her nipples were a dark rose and peaked with arousal. Trying to maintain control of Moony and bring pleasure to his nymph was becoming increasingly difficult.

She was panting words of encouragement, calling out to Moony and luring the wolf. Her fingers fisted through his hair, pulling him toward her breasts. The bonds of control Remus held onto snapped into tiny shards as Moony took over and human reasoning was lost.

Latching on to her nipple, he lashed his tongue against her flesh, reveling in her response as he felt her response drip around the fingers that were lodged within her silken core.

"Oh, Moony," she cried out as she arched into him. Pulling his fingers from her, he stood up, gasping when she took his hand and kissed it.

"Nymph," he growled, wrenching his hand away from her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her onto the kitchen table. She started to protest, but he forced her to lie back. He grabbed her ankles, pulled her closer to the edge of the table. Dropping to his knees, Moony draped her trembling legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her thighs.

She groaned, wiggling beneath him. Nudging his nose against her cloth-covered slit, the wolf inhaled sharply, identifying the familiar smell of her arousal. With wild abandon, Moony ripped the flimsy material between her legs and exposed the glistening seam. 

"Remus!" she gasped in surprise as her knickers snapped. 

Sliding his fingers between her nether lips, Moony spread them apart and rubbed his nose playfully against the jutting pearl.

"Please," she begged.

With a guttural huff, he flicked his tongue across her and delighted in the shiver that coursed through her body. Placing a hand on the bulge of her stomach, he steadied her and thrust two fingers into the wet heat.

Each stroke carried her closer to the edge of bliss and he ignored her pleas.

"Please, Moony," she cried breathlessly, clenching around his fingers and coating them.

"I need you inside me." His lover dug her heels into his shoulders and struggled to sit up as he kissed her thigh.

Releasing his hold, Remus backed away and started removing his pants. He never took his eyes off his witch and growled in appreciation when she scooted off the table, turned around and presented herself to the wolf.

Remus lost the tenuous grasp of sanity as he stared at her bum. Taking his readied sex in his hand, he guided himself into her agonizingly tight heat.

"So tight," he growled and started pounding mindlessly into her. With each thrust forward, she countered with a thrust back.

"So deep," he hissed. He flexed his hands on her hips as she dug her nails into the table.

"Do it!" she commanded, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Finish… (pant) marking… (groan) me! Show me that you love me!"

The feel of her body around his cock combined with the smells and sounds of sex carried Remus into a realm of disbelief and momentary fear. Leaning over her, he licked the small scar on her shoulder and sighed.

"I…don't want…to hurt you," he growled, his voice harsh against her shoulder. "I love you."

"Then show me," she replied shakily.

As much as Remus wanted to spare her the pain, there was no delicate way about this.

He clamped down quickly, breaking the skin and tasting the copper tang of her blood. The taste and smell of blood called to the wolf, singing to his soul. She was his for life. With a final shattering thrust, Moony sated himself within the confines of his mate, whimpering in ecstasy and acknowledgment.

As soon as it started, it was over. Remus staggered back, his eyes wide with fear. The blood pearled along the perfect indentation of his teeth marks. He had no time for recriminations as he watched her stand and search for her wand. He got to it first, waving it clumsily over the fresh wound and muttering a healing spell, praying the wound would not fester and cause her pain.

Silence stretched between them and he silently berated himself for his weakness.

His lover leaned against the table and smiled weakly. She looked wanton and wild, her bright pink hair in disarray. Her lips were swollen and red, begging to be ravished again. He could feel Moony stir again and quickly looked away.

"Stop it," she commanded softly, reaching for him.

Her hand touched stone for Remus had stiffened in response.

"Stop beating yourself up." She pressed her naked form against his chest.

"I…I –" Remus stammered.

"Love me," his nymph whispered against his ear. "And I love you too, my darling werewolf."

"Why?" he asked softly. "What changed your mind?"

Tonks tried not to wince as she flexed her shoulder, but her hands continued their perusal of his body. "Arthur was right. So was Sirius. Although I've doubted that you love me, I've never stopped trusting you."

Her nails raked across his abdomen and Remus couldn't help the sharp intake of breath and growing arousal. If there was one benefit to being a werewolf, he had found that it was the ability to recover quickly.

"Sirius trusted you." She nipped his ear. "I read everything I could get my hands on about werewolf mating habits." To emphasize the brutality of a wolf making his mark, she bit the curve where his shoulder met his neck.

"I won't be able to return your gift," she murmured against the rising welt on his skin. She pulled away and dragged a thumb across his lips. "I wouldn't be able to get past the taste." She grimaced and stuck her tongue out.

Her levity made him smile.

Giggling, she dug her nails into his arse and squeezed. "So, when are we getting married?"

--

Several months later –

Pacing the length of his cell, Moony growled angrily. _We should be there._

Remus was irritated too. _Somehow I doubt they would allow a werewolf in the ward, _he replied.

Moony chuffed in reluctant agreement.

_Tonks is in good hands, _Remus assured himself more than he assured the wolf. _We knew it was a possibility that this might happen. I'm sure Poppy is taking good care of her. _

Resting on his haunches, Moony stared at the iron bars that contained him, sniffed the air, and growled. Harry was coming. They could smell the younger wizard approaching.

News! Surely, Harry had news.

The Auror approached the growling wolf cautiously. "You have a son, Remus."

A multitude of emotions rushed over Remus.

"Sirius James Lupin was born around two o'clock this morning," Harry yawned. "They tested for lycanthropy. He doesn't have it. Tonks is fine. She's anxious to see you."

Moony whined in relief.

"I have a son, too," Harry announced, beaming. "James Arthur."

Harry sat down on the cold stone floor across from the wolf's jail. "Ron and Luna have a daughter. And Hermione had a little girl."

The wolf rubbed his muzzle against the bars.

"Can you imagine how livid Snape is right now – thinking of his daughter attending Hogwarts with our boys?"

Moony snorted in amusement.

Harry leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing. He muttered something else, but his words were indistinguishable because he was yawning again.

Lying down, the wolf's yellow eyes focused on the clock that ticked the seconds by so slowly. A bottle of Invigoration Draught was sitting on the table for him. There was no way he was going to miss any more time than he needed to.

He looked at Harry, who was fast asleep.

Moony closed his eyes and tried to rest, but the excitement was too much. He couldn't believe his luck. The nymph was his. She bore his mark proudly. _And you thought the wound would be cursed. _

_I only wanted what was best for her, _Remus answered solemnly, not wanting to visualize the scar on her shoulder. His lover was an amazing witch. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had run away.

_That's just it. _Moony yawned contentedly. _You weren't thinking. _

Remus rolled his eyes, preparing himself for the same sermon he had heard many times before from the philosopher wolf.

_The nymph loves us. Always has, _Moony stated the obvious.

_Your point? _Remus asked his alter ego.

_We didn't curse her by marking her. _

Remus settled into the recesses of the wolf's body, trying to rest, yet unable. His fear over his curse was baseless and unfounded – just Ministry propaganda meant to instill fear into lycans. Nymphadora loved him, and in loving him, she had blessed him.

--

Fin

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. And thanks go out to Kathy Rose for being a kick-ass beta reader.


End file.
